¿ Te has preguntado?
by Annie-Chan90
Summary: ¿y si ella fuera su felicidad? ¿y si se marchaba? no queria perderla, pero tambien tenia miedo de sus propios sentimientos.SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! :D _

_he leido rv y que quieren mas de mi T_T _

_asi que traje esta historia...no sera muy larga...espero que les guste...le pongo sentimiento a mis historias y mucho cariño tambien._

_Estoy en epoca de clases asi que no podria decirles con que frecuencia actualizare...pero obviamente tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible._

_Esta historia la traigo de los confines de mi pc...tengo mas proyectos para terminar, todavia los estoy cocinando en mi mente, pero creo que pronto estaran listas para subirlar para ustedes. Nunca pense que alguien me pediria una historia mas, yo solo lo hacia como pasatiempo (que me encanta xD) asi que uan vez muchisimas gracias. A decir verdad esta tenia pensado publicarla como mi tercer fic SASUHINA...pero como es corta...se las adelanto _

_Aquí les va con mucho cariño...ojala les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te has preguntado...? <strong>

_**Prologo.**_

El sol salía esa mañana. Pero ese sol era distinto para él. Su corazón ya no era el mismo del atardecer. Todo lo que había vivido y creído como verdad, de pronto se esfumo, y se abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades ante sus ojos. Lo raro era que justo cuando la había encontrado, parecía perderla.

Ella siempre había estado cerca, y él nunca la había notado. Ella siempre había estado junto a él, y él nunca se volteo a mirarla como merecía. Se dio cuenta de que jamás había amado de verdad, porque ella le mostro lo que era el verdadero amor.

Un amor puro.

Desinteresado.

Sin exigencias. Que regala y no pide.

Que perdona.

Que persevera.

Que emociona.

Que llena de sentido la vida. Porque la vida misma tiene como finalidad amar. Y solo ella se lo había enseñado.

La amaba. Estaba seguro ahora. Después de años desperdiciados, se dio cuenta de esa verdad. La amaba como para llorar como un niño por ella, como lo estaba haciendo justamente en ese preciso segundo, y no se avergonzaba. La amaba como para buscar un futuro en su mirada, una familia futura. La amaba para reír por ella y junto a ella. La amaba como para cuidarla. La amaba para acariciarla y sentirla.

Simplemente la amaba.

Las lágrimas tibias caían sobre su pecho desnudo. Apoyado en el gran ventanal de su apartamento, veía el amanecer de un nuevo día, que traía en sus rayos el calor del amor que había llegado a su vida, o quizá, el amor que había descubierto en su vida. Sollozaba de felicidad, porque su corazón sintió la calidez de amar, ese sentimiento que llena el alma de gozo.

Solo pedia una oportunidad de no seguir siendo un idiota, y poder tener a su amada a su lado. O si no, la fortaleza de dejar que siguiera al lado de su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>si...lo se...cortísimo<em>

_pero estoy terminando esta historia asi que es solo un adelanto._

_nos leemos y por supuesto los rv para mi son sagrados y muy tomados en cuenta_

_gracias por leer n_n_


	2. Comienza la historia

_Me senti mala xD_

_asi que no me agunate y subi el primer capitulo jijijijiji _

_ha pasado un ratito apenas y me gano la ansiedad..._

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza la historia.<strong>

Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Se sentía débil junto a ella, no podía evitarlo. Cuando ella caminaba hacia él, sentía como le temblaban las piernas, y lo peor de todo, era que ella parecía prestarle atención solo a ratos, como en ese memento.

Estaba sentada frente a él, coqueteando como siempre con todos. Era su forma de ser, le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Su cabello peculiar tan llamativo era algo tan bohemio como su personalidad. Sus ojos verdes siempre picaros buscaban su mirada furtivamente, aumentando la ansiedad de Sasuke. Mientras seguía coqueteando con los demás acompañantes de la noche.

Sasuke había aprendido a comprender el comportamiento de Sakura con el tiempo. Cuando llego a conocerla al fin, y enterarse de todas las carencias en su interior, dejo de sentir celos, pero no podía evitar esa ansiedad constante de ser él quien tuviera todo de ella todo el tiempo.

Solo se dedicaba a mirarla fijamente, no le importaba que todos se dieran cuenta de que amaba a Sakura, porque ella solo podía ser feliz a su lado. Nadie la conocía mejor que el. por mucho que fuera coqueta con otros, siempre volvía a sus brazos por las noches. No importaba lo frívola que se comportara con otros, el conocía su dulzura. No importaba que pasaran días sin saber de ella, siempre terminaba buscándolo

_Eso es amor… ¿verdad?_

-oye Sasuke-el ligero codazo saca de la ensoñación de Sasuke mirando a Sakura en el otro lado de la mesa- si sigues mirándola así le harás un agujero-

Naruto, era su mejor amigo…bueno…algo así. De los 2 años que llevaba en la empresa trabajando el siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarle, siempre siendo amable. Al principio pensó que era gay, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

El chico rubio paso un muy buen tiempo enamorado de Sakura también, solo que ella jamás le había dado esperanzas, así que desistió.

Se llevaban muy buen, y comenzó a salir a los bares de la cuidad a tomar unos tragos de vez en cuando con él.

Fue en un bar donde tuvo su primer acercamiento con Sakura. Y lo deslumbro desde ese momento. Sasuke era el soltero más codiciado de la empresa.

Guapo. Amable. Trabajador. Estable.

Un buen partido.

Una vez que se enteraron que había "algo" entre Sakura y el, se rompieron muchos corazones. No era novio de Sakura, ella no quería ponerle nombre a lo suyo. Ella decía que era porque no quería comprometerse aun, porque tenía planes y metas, y amaba su libertad. Y Sasuke se la daba.

Tomo el último sorbo de coñac, el único de la noche. No era muy bueno para beber, de hecho no lo hacía casi nunca, pero ese día Naruto insistió en celebrar su triunfo trimestral en la empresa, las veces que salían era más que nada a jugar pool y conocer chicas, bueno, Naruto intentaba conocer chicas, pero pocas veces alguna le aceptaba un jugo siquiera.

Naruto es un chico llamativo, pero en exceso romántico, lógicamente que una característica que espanta a las chicas que quieren "divertirse".

Estaba arto, y se había cansado de ver el show que montaba Sakura.

-estoy cansado…me iré a casa-mira a Sakura un segundo, quien había girado la cabeza en su dirección, y luego, siguió coqueteando- ¿vienes Naruto?-dijo Sasuke antes de fastidiarse.

-si…también estoy cansado-se despiden con un gesto de Sakura y del resto de sus compañeros.

Salen a la calle y comienzan a caminar.

Sasuke saca su celular y envía un mensaje.

_¿Vendrás esta noche?_

Sakura dentro recibe el mensaje, lo lee rápidamente y responde.

_No, estoy cansada. Otro día. Beso._

Sasuke lee con pesar el mensaje, y guarda el celular. Naruto nota su expresión de congoja.

-no te entiendo Sasuke-suelta Naruto, Sasuke le mira sorprendido

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta

-ya sabes…a Sakura…no entiendo tu _relación_ con ella-dice sarcásticamente el rubio-todos sabemos que estas enamorado de ella, que te mueres por ella, y perdona pero hasta pareces algo idiota ¿Por qué no son novios oficialmente? ¿A qué esperas?-

-la espero a ella…es una mujer sensible…más que las demás y necesita comprensión, sé que cuando llegue el momento se dará cuenta de que el único que la ha comprendido soy yo y nos quedaremos juntos por el resto de nuestros días-respondió el moreno

-si tú lo dices- susurro Naruto, sin que Sasuke lo escuchara.

Sasuke volvió a sacar el celular. Marco un número que ya sabía de memoria.

_-__**déjame adivinar**__- contesta una chica, su mejor amiga, Hinata- __**ella no vendrá esta noche a tu departamento y te acordaste de mi-**_

-no lo digas en ese tono, me haces sentir mal- ríe Sasuke

_-__**¡exacto! Quiero que te sientas mal por considerarme tu segunda opción**__-ríe Hinata_

-¿puedo compensarte?- Sasuke sigue el juego

_-__**SIP… trae algo delicioso para cenar…no sé porque pero hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar y algo me decía que vendrías hoy**__-_

_-_está bien…pero tengo una mejor idea…como tú eres la mejor cocinera en toda la cuidad ¿Qué tal si compro ingredientes para una cena exquisita y te ayudo en lo que pueda? ¿Vale?

_-__**está bien…me parece buena idea…con una condición**__-_

-¿cuál?-

_-__**que tú laves todo**__-_

-aprovechada…pero está bien…yo lavo-

_-__**OK…te espero…ya sabes dónde está tu llave…bye**__-_

Corta la llamada, y vuelve a guardar su celular. Se encamina al minimarket a hacer las compras. Naruto le acompaña.

-oye Sasuke… ¿Por qué no conozco a tu amiga?-pregunta Naruto tímidamente.

Sasuke se detiene en seco. Ni siquiera voltea a ver a Naruto que estaba eligiendo el queso para la lasaña.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunta Sasuke seriamente

-eso…bueno…pues que me gustaría conocer a tu amiga-dice Naruto algo nervioso.

Sasuke termina de encontrar todo lo que necesita y va a pagar a la caja. Naruto le sigue.

-y… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me la presentas?-dice Naruto

-no-contesta secamente el moreno

-¿por qué?- reclama Naruto

-no creo que seas su tipo-

-eso me gustaría averiguarlo-

-dije no- contesta con un leve enojo

-está bien…tranquilo…pero dime ¿Cómo es? Háblame de ella-pide Naruto

Sasuke paga la cuenta y sale rápidamente sin contestar la pregunta.

-tch! No creo que sea un gran análisis para que te quedes callado-reclama nuevamente Naruto -¿acaso también la quieres?-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- explota Sasuke, no sabía porque, pero le enojo esa pregunta- no seas ridículo, desde hace años que somos amigos…ella es parte de mi vida como mi mejor amiga…mi compañera inseparable…yo jamás la vería con esos ojos…así que no digas ridiculeces quieres-

-está bien…lo siento…es que parece que te molesta que te pregunte que tal ella, para que sepas, no quiero faltarle el respeto, solo presiento que es una linda y amable chica-

-está bien…Hinata es…bueno bonita-Sasuke se detiene a esperar el taxi y se concentra para describirle a Hinata- es muy bonita de hecho…tiene el cabello largo y liso, negro como el mío, tiene grandes ojos grises, la piel blanca y debajo de los ojos tiene unas pequitas que le dan un aire adolecente aun…es amable y siempre huele tan bien…huele igual desde que lo recuerdo…no representa sus 25 años…es bajita y delgada y tiene una voz muy suave…le gusta cocinar y leer todo tipo de libros…es diseñadora y toca muy bien el violín- Sasuke termina de visualizarla y se dio cuenta que para hablar de ella había cerrado los ojos, miro a Naruto para ver si se había dado cuenta pero lo vio con los ojos cerrados también.

-vaya…hablas tan bien de ella que pareciera haberse aparecido aquí-dice Naruto soltando un suspiro.

Sasuke solo lo mira de reojo. Naruto es un buen tipo, ni siquiera se ha acostado con una chica esperando el mágico momento. Muy extraño para Sasuke ese hecho, y mucha información.

Siguió mirando a Naruto, hasta que este abrió los ojos y el miro.

-tienes que presentármela…puede ser la mujer de mi vida-pide Naruto

-no seas idiota…eso no pasara-

Llega el taxi y suben en el, Naruto vive más cerca así que Sasuke lo pasa a dejar, y se despiden, pero Naruto no pierde la oportunidad

-¿Cuándo me la presentaras?-

-no lo hare…deja de insistir-

-tch! Pareces su padre...o peor…su novio-y Naruto cierra la puerta del taxi.

Sasuke solo lo mira alejarse en silencio. El taxi avanza y Sasuke piensa en las palabras de Naruto sin entender porque habría pensado algo así.

Llega a la puerta del departamento de Hinata. Se estira y del borde superior de la puerta, encuentra la llave que deja Hinata para él.

Abre la puerta, y el sonido de las bolsas hacen que Hinata lo vaya a recibir.

-Sasuke…al fin…ya es un poco tarde así que no creo que terminemos temprano-

-no importa…mañana no trabajo así que puedo irme a casa a cualquier hora-

-no me gusta que te expongas…cuídate o sino no tendrás hijos con tu doncella…sabes que puedes dormir aquí…lo has hecho antes sin hacerte tanto de rogar-

-está bien…me quedo-

Hinata toma las bolsas y se van a la cocina y comienzan a cocinar. Sasuke disfruta verla cocinando y el olor de su comida recién preparada. Conversan de un millón de temas. Desde los nuevos libros que Hinata ha adquirido, hasta sus respectivos trabajos. Tienen mucho de qué hablar. Sasuke es un publicista y muchos de sus triunfos trimestrales se los debe a Hinata y sus ideas.

Cenan conversando y riendo, y luego, se sientan en la amplia alfombra del living ha hablar a una luz suave, casi apagada.

Sasuke se recuesta sobre las piernas de Hinata y ella juega con los mechones rebeldes de su frente, pasándolos entre sus deditos.

-¿Cómo va todo con Sakura?-

-bien…eso creo- hubo un silencio, Hinata lo miraba atentamente. Sasuke parecía triste

-¿eso crees?-

-No lo sé Hinata, hay veces en que no entiendo a Sakura- comienza Sasuke a desahogarse- cuando viene se queda conmigo, duerme conmigo, hace el amor conmigo pero no puede tener una relación oficial conmigo…y luego coquetea con todos, me gusta su fresca personalidad pero la vez me hace sentir ansioso. Sé que no está con otro, ella me lo aseguro y le creo…es una mujer con una gran sensibilidad…y la entiendo pero me gustaría que ella me entendiera también…que entendiera que quiero algo serio con ella-

-¿Qué crees que piensa o siente?-

-tal vez…quiere su libertad un poco mas y no esclavizarse en un noviazgo o en una relación tan pronto-

-¿cuánto llevan saliendo?-

-un año, siete meses y veintitrés días-

-¿crees que es muy poco tiempo como para tener la certeza de si tener una relación con alguien?

-uno nunca termina de conocer a alguien-

Para Hinata habían cosas muy claras, pero no quería desalentar a Sasuke.

Hinata bosteza involuntariamente, así que Sasuke la arrulla entre sus brazos, como a una niña pequeña. Aunque Sasuke con metro ochenta hace sentir a Hinata pequeña

-a propósito… ¿Por qué no tienes novio aun Hinata?-pregunto extrañado Sasuke- ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevas soltera-

Hinata le sonríe

-llevo 5 años-

-¿no te gusta nadie?-pregunta cauteloso

-la verdad no-contesta con seguridad, y siente que el sueño la esta venciendo y comienza a cerrar los ojos muy cansada…a penas escucha a Sasuke y comienza a hablar entre dormida y despierta

-eso me complace-dice Sasuke en un susurro

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Hinata con los ojos cerrados y soñolientos

-porque así solo te tengo para mí- susurra cerca su oído- puedo abrazarte y disfrutar de tu compañía sin que nadie diga nada…eres mi mejor amiga y no te quiero lejos de mi jamás

Hinata entre sueño ríe

-que egoísta…pero yo…tampoco quiero tenerte lejos- y se duerme entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke cuando se da cuenta la toma en brazos y la lleva a su habitación. Le quita las sandalias y la arropa con las frazadas.

La luz de la luna entra por la ventana y mira fijamente su rostro. Le da un suave beso en la frente de buenas noches. Acaricia su rostro sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Cuando por primera vez toco a Sakura, encontró una piel igual de suave, aunque la de Hinata no tenía comparación para él. Sonrió de medio lado al verla tan tranquila durmiendo.

_-¿acaso también la quieres?-_

Las palabras de Naruto de pronto vinieron a su mente. ¿La quería? Por supuesto que sí, siempre la ha querido, eso era obvio

_tch! Pareces su padre...o peor…su novio_

No, el no veía a Hinata de esa manera. Ella era más especial que una novia, ella era delicada y suave. No podía lastimarla, además, el amaba de esa manera a Sakura.

Se recostó frente a ella acariciando su rostro, hasta que el sueño le venció, y durmió junto a Hinata, embelesado por el aroma de ella.

* * *

><p><em>nos leemos n_n<em>


	3. sentimientos

_gracias por todos los rv, y por la confianza que le ponen a mi fic :)_

_este capitulo lo subo de un rapidin, es como especie de transicion a lo que sera la trama con mas firmeza, y creanme que se vienen varias sorpresas._

_Habia olvidado decirles algo: este fic esta basado en ciertos hechos de la vida de una amiga muy querida, que me dio permiso de fantasear y hacer un fic. (un besote para mi amiga xD)_

_obvio que esta historia esta adaptada a mi loca cabeza jijijijij_

_bueno...sin mas palabras...aqui les va_

* * *

><p><strong><span>sentimientos<span>**

La luz matinal molesto un poco el despertar de Hinata, miro a la ventana y a contraluz estaba Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente mirándola.

Se cubrió la vista con la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto desperezándose

-esperando a que despiertes-contesto Sasuke, quien tenía un tono juguetón.

Hinata se sentó en la cama, le miro y sonrió ante la curiosa actitud de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te traes?-pregunto ella riendo

-bueno…-dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono, comenzado a caminar hacia el umbral de la habitación-pensé en hacer algo para ti…siempre me recibes y a decir verdad siempre he querido hacerlo-

Hinata lo miro, y traía solo una camisa que le llegaba al final de los glúteos, un bóxer blanco y unos calcetines.

Hinata levanto una ceja, divertida por lo que veía.

-no entiendo…-rio ella

Sasuke puso el reproductor y comenzó a sonar el tema de la escena de la película _Risky Bussines_. Donde Tom Cruise baila solo en casa.

Hinata mira hacia la entrada y ve el deslizamiento magistral de Sasuke, comenzando a imitar perfecto la escena en cuestión, con mímicas y mirando a Hinata mientras le cantaba.

Salto encima de la cama aun bailando y saltaba al ritmo de la música, haciendo reír a Hinata.

-estás loco…pero dime ¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto ella después de terminar de reír

-pues…porque quiero hacerlo para ti…solo eso-dijo el tratando de calmar el agitado rimo de su corazón.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y Sasuke, viendo que podía seguir entreteniendo a Hinata, se pone de pie sobre la cama y se saca la camisa quedando solo en ropa interior, Hinata voltea hacia otro lado con sus mejillas rojas y arrojándole una almohada a Sasuke.

-es loco en verdad- se intenta levantar, pero Sasuke le detiene de un brazo, la regresa a la cama y ella queda recostada de nuevo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-

Sasuke se posiciona sobre ella con el cuerpo semidesnudo, agitado y con su maléfica risa de medio lado.

La música se detiene y solo se escucha la agitación de Sasuke chocando contra el rostro de Hinata.

Ella solo lleva la larga blusa con la que se durmió en la alfombra, que le deja a la vista desde los muslos, mientras Sasuke la miraba bajo su cuerpo.

El cabello negro disperso en la blanca colcha, su cara sonrosada. Su mirada fija en sus ojos grises.

-¿no quieres aprovechar tu posición y manosearme?-pregunta Sasuke jugando, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

-si quisiera hacerlo, lo habría hecho hace años…y eso no ha pasado ni pasará-contesta ella sonriéndole de vuelta

Algo se remueve dentro de Sasuke con su fría respuesta. Y la suelta quedándose dolido, pero no encontró una buena razón para sentirse así.

Se sentó a tomar desayuno junto a ella, conversado muchas cosas, pero en momentos como ese, una pregunta venia a la cabeza de Sasuke…

_¿Hinata jamás lo había deseado en verdad?_

A mediodía se fue a casa, y cuando llego, encontró un montón de cosas regada por el piso, tenia libre así que se dedico a limpiar.

Termino exhausto, se preparo un simple plato de espaguetis, y comió en silencio.

Cuando esa pregunta venia a su mente se quedaba hasta que se dormía.

_**Flash back:**_

_Recordó la primera vez que vio a Hinata, estaba atemorizada a causa del primer día de clases en la preparatoria y no conocía a nadie. Sasuke por su lado, se sentía molesto, ya que alguien esparció el rumor de que él asistiría a esa secundaria. Seguramente una de sus tantas fans de la secundaria; era tal su fastidio que de solo pensarlo se ponía de un humor de perros. Llego al salón y se sentó en el último asiento, el único desocupado, justo al lado de Hinata._

_Ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarle, siguió dibujando garabatos sin sentidos en una hoja de papel. Eso llamo inmediatamente la atención de Sasuke. Pasaron los días y las molestas chicas de la escuela le entregaban sus afectos y declaraciones, tanto verbales como en inocentes cartas de amor, que Sasuke nunca leía, aunque las guardaba por respeto a las dueñas de esas palabras. Le fastidiaban y estaba seguro de que no eran sentimientos muy profundos, pero no por eso sería un animal._

_Un día, estaban en un examen de matemáticas, pero hubo una pregunta que no podía responder. El siempre conseguía la mejor puntuación, y por eso le humillaba tanto no saber una repuesta. Le humillaba más que equivocarse. Entonces, cuando el nervioso sudor se manifestó en gruesas gotas en su frente, un ligero codazo llamo su atención, miro en la dirección del golpe, y vio la mirada gris de Hinata, que movió la hoja de su examen donde le mostraba su respuesta. Sasuke la miro y no podía creer que no la supiera. La miro de nuevo pero no sabía que decirle, y lo mas sorpresivo, ella al percatarse de que Sasuke ya había tomado lo que necesitaba, acomodo la hoja y siguió en lo suyo, no espero que Sasuke agradeciera, o por lo menos, le dedicara una mirada._

_Sasuke se fijo que ella a pesar de sentarse a su lado, nunca se acercaba ni intentaba hablarle. La miro unos segundos y entendió que ella no tenía ningún interés en el. Eso comenzó a llamar más y más su atención respecto a Hinata._

_No le había dado las gracias por lo del examen, y en su orgullo, no lo haría jamás._

_Un día, en el patio, unas chicas comenzaron a fastidiarlo, no quería ser grosero, pero las chicas comenzaban a sacarle de sus casillas más y más. Volteo y vio a Hinata leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, muy concentrada y tranquila; tomo un refresco de la maquina y se lo llevo a Hinata._

_Sasuke estiro la mano con el refresco, interrumpiendo en contacto visual de sus ojos grises y las letras de su libro. Hinata levanto la vista sorprendida y vio a Sasuke ofreciéndole un refresco de chirimoya._

_-hola-dijo Sasuke, estaba ansioso, no sabía muy porque, así que solo se le ocurrió eso para decirle._

_Hinata se le quedo mirando, sin entender porque Sasuke le hablaba. Era el chico más guapo de la escuela, y a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, dudaba que tuvieran algo en común._

_-gg-gracias- dijo tímidamente y recibió el refresco- es mm-i fav-orito- _

_Sasuke se sentó a su lado, leo el título del libro. Una novela de Agatha Christie. Sasuke era fan de Poirot, así que se dio cuenta de que, por cosas de la vida, Hinata también tenía algo "favorito" para él en sus manos._

_Se quedaron conversando y se dieron cuenta de que sus prejuicios respecto del otro estaban equivocados. Tenían mucho en común._

_Y así comenzaron a hacerse mas y mas amigos. Pasaban cada tiempo que podían juntos. Incluso corría el rumor de que eran novios, cosa que a Sasuke no le molestaba, ya que los acosos habían cesado desde entonces._

_Parecía que todo iría bien en su vida. Hasta ese día…_

_Sasuke tenía un hermano lejos, estudiando los negocios de su padre. Era el orgullo de la familia. Todo un genio. Por lo que su madre le consentía mucho. Pero Sasuke no respondía muy bien al cariño de ella, porque su padre se molestaba ante los constante mimos de su esposa hacia Sasuke._

_Sasuke quería ser reconocido como maduro, como su hermano. Así que siempre era malcriado hacia su madre, quien siempre se esforzaba por sacar lo mejor de ella para su hijo._

_Ese día, Sasuke la regaño por el almuerzo que le había preparado. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a recibir toda la amabilidad, cuidados y dulzura de su madre, y ella nunca le regañaba, sino que siempre le sonreía y le corregía con amor. Sasuke se había molestado por los ingredientes y no se llevo nada para comer, salió de casa dando un portazo y dejando a su madre muy triste. Quien tomo el dinero de su bolsa y salió a comprar cosas para hacerle una deliciosa cena Sasuke y no se molestara._

_Sasuke pasó todo el día molesto, aunque reconocía haber sido injusto con su madre, y muy infantil. Tenía 17 años, ya no era un niño y su madre merecía mayor respeto y consideración, porque daba siempre lo mejor de ella para él. Siempre gentil y cariñosa. Ese había sido el consejo de Hinata. Sasuke se lo pensó, y vio que Hinata tenía mucha razón, así que cuando llegara a casa le daría un fuerte abrazo para pedirle disculpas, y decirle que la quería mucho._

_Se despidió de Hinata y se fue corriendo a casa, solo quería ver a su madre. Pero había una patrulla afuera de su casa. Sasuke se extraño y entro a ver qué pasaba. Encontró a unos oficiales saliendo, no dijeron nada y se encontró a su padre sentado en el sofá, agachado, y lo más impactante, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa papá?-pregunto Sasuke muy asustado. Nunca había visto a su padre así._

_-tu madre…-comenzó a decir-maldito…hare que se pudra en la cárcel- y soltó otra lagrima_

_-¡¿qué es lo que pasa con mamá?-pregunto mas asustado._

_-estaba en el mercado comprado los ingredientes para la cena…para tu comida favorita…un tipo la asesino por el dinero en su bolso…murió en el mercado- _

_Sasuke no sintió nada más que la agraviante pena en su pecho. Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho a su madre. _

_Jamás volvería a escuchar su voz. Ni a recibir sus mimos. Ni a sentir sus clandestinas caricias que ella le daba, cuando el fingía dormir en su cama. _

_Su madre siempre había temido el día, en que Sasuke se alejara también, al igual que Itachi, y no haberle brindado todo el amor que no pudo brindarle a su hermano. _

_Y Sasuke no supo aprovechar a su madre._

_El funeral pasó y Sasuke estaba tan triste que ni siquiera lloro. Itachi se apareció y con su padre emprendieron acciones judiciales contra el asesino. Un pobre tipo, drogadicto y apenas consciente de lo que había hecho a causa de la droga._

_Itachi lloro en el funeral de su madre, Sasuke jamás lo había visto llorar. Y qué decir de su padre._

_Luego de unos días, cada quien volvió a su rutina, Itachi se fue a terminar su último año de estudios, y su padre se volcó aun mas a los negocios, y Sasuke…_

_Nadie se preocupo realmente por él. Tanto su padre como su hermano, confiaron en que Sasuke podría estar bien, al igual que ellos, pero no fue así._

_Sasuke era más sensible._

_Dejo de asistir a la escuela por días. Solo se quedaba en su habitación, en silencio; y después de mucho aguantarse la tristeza, exploto a llorar. Se dio cuenta de que el núcleo de su familia era su madre, y sin ella, todo parecía vacio, incluso el._

_Y entonces comprendió el valor de un ser amado. _

_Se prometió a sí mismo jamás volver a dejar ir a un ser amado. Ni siquiera a su padre, o a su hermano, que parecían tan inmersos en sus quehaceres, porque se imaginó, que esa era la manera de lidiar con su propio dolor. Y aunque el trataba de lidiar con el suyo, no encontraba la forma de calmar el vacio doliente de su corazón._

_Entonces Hinata apareció. _

_Al ver que Sasuke no aparecía en clases, y después de saber la lamentable noticia de su madre, se apresuro a visitarle, pero nadie abría la puerta cuando tocaba. Estaba segura de que Sasuke estaba en casa, pero se imaginaba que no quería hablar con nadie. Pero seguía insistiendo día tras día._

_Hasta que un día, encontró la puerta a medio cerrar, así que entro. Se sintió tan intrusa pero debía saber de Sasuke. Comenzó a llamarle por su nombre a medida que entraba sigilosamente a la casa. Nadie le respondía, pero ella sabía que Sasuke estaba ahí._

_Llego hasta las escaleras y empezó a llamarle nuevamente. Pero nadie respondía, se acerco a una habitación con un cartel en la puerta. Adivino que esa era la habitación de Sasuke._

_Se paro y tomo aire, armándose de valor para recibir un rechazo. Tomo la manilla y la giro despacio para abril la puerta lentamente._

_La puerta se abrió y vio la oscura habitación y con un desolado Sasuke sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando el piso. Perica haberla estado esperando._

_Sasuke la miro fijamente, mientras ella aun estaba parada en la puerta, pudo ver que no quería echarla, así que cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acerco despacio hacia Sasuke y se sentó junto a él, mientras Sasuke le miraba fijamente._

_Hinata le miro a los ojos y vio la inmensa pena que cargaba, la hinchazón de sus ojos, y notoriamente su bajo peno. Se miraban fijamente, y Hinata sintió como suya el dolor de Sasuke._

_Sintieron que las palabras sobraban entre ellos en ese momento. Hinata supo su mano en la majilla de Sasuke, como un primer contacto entre ellos, para ver si a él no le incomodaba que ella lo tocara; Sasuke se sintió mudamente agradecido. Y entonces Hinata lo abrazo fuerte. Y Sasuke le respondió con la misma intensidad._

_Si cualquier otra persona hubiese aparecido, el seguramente se hubiera enfadado, o por lo menos, cerrado como una almeja. Pero no fue así con Hinata, y cuando se abrazaron, el lloro amargamente en su pecho. Se tumbaron en la cama, mientras el apretaba a Hinata y lloraba. Y ella lloraba al verle así._

_Después de que Sasuke se desahogara, se miraron nuevamente. Y ambos entendieron, que el otro significaba mucho para cada cual. Sin saber porque había un lazo entre ellos, un lazo que ambos querían que perdurara. Y ese momento de gran tristeza, fue el sello de esa unión._

_Sasuke mientras veía los grisáceos ojos de Hinata, entendió que ella era muy preciada para el, y se prometió siempre tenerla a su lado, cuidarla y protegerla._

_Siempre serian amigos._

_Al recuperarse se sorprendió enterarse que Hinata también había perdido a su madre, y que eso lo unía más a ella…_

_**Fin flash back**_

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus recuerdos. Se paró a abrir la puerta, entrándose a Sakura en la puerta. Cuando él abrió, ella le miro y le beso.

Sasuke le correspondió. Siempre había una necesidad imperante en él por Sakura, casi incontrolable, y nunca lo había logrado entender.

La hizo pasar, y conversaron de cómo estuvo la noche de cada quien. Sasuke le conto que estuvo con Hinata, mientras ella le dijo que estuvo solo unos momentos más en el bar y luego se fue a casa. Sasuke siempre sentía que Sakura le mentía o le ocultaba algo.

Ciertamente ella no tenía una _relación_ con ningún otro, pero a la duda que inquietaba a Sasuke era si ella se acostaba con otro.

Sakura era una mujer de valor, algo infantil y alocada, de buen corazón pero con una machista aversión al compromiso. Tenía fuertes sentimientos por Sasuke, pero no estaba segura de que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para establecerse con él.

Y así como Sasuke dudaba de su _fidelidad_, también dudaba Sakura. No era porque Sasuke fuera un mujeriego ni nada por el estilo. Sería mucho mejor que fuera mujeriego. Sino que Sasuke, ante los ojos de Sakura, tenía una extraña fijación en Hinata, su amiga. Temía enamorarse de Sasuke y competir con la perfecta imagen de Hinata. Pero Sasuke siempre contestaba que Hinata era una hermana para él, pero aun así para Sakura era extraño.

Ella no podía evitar caer bajo el atractivo de Sasuke, pero su método de defensa ante la inseguridad, era siempre mantenerse como algo que tiene/no tiene.

Se besaron casi sin decir nada, como de costumbre. Sasuke la llevo a la habitación con apremio, necesitaba todo de ella.

El juego de miradas, caricias y seducción de los dos comenzó. Pero ese día Sasuke se sentía extraño, como si bajo la tersa piel de Sakura necesitara hallar algo, el problema era que no sabía qué. Lo mismo pasaba con sus ojos, y con la voz de ella cuando susurraba su nombre; quería sentir algo en su piel con las caricias de Sakura, de las millones de sensaciones que ella le provocaba, quería una en especial ese día, pero no la hallaba.

Hicieron el amor, hasta que Sakura se durmió a su lado. Para Sasuke siempre era increíble estar con ella. Sonrió al sentirse satisfecho. Las imágenes de Sakura disfrutando de hacerlo con el, de cómo se retorcía bajo sus besos y caricias, y sus gestos invadieron su mente, haciéndolo sentir muy bien.

Pero algo vino a su mente que le sobresalto, a tal manera, que se sentó bruscamente en la cama.

Se imagino a otra mujer en lugar de Sakura, imaginándosela en los mismos momentos en que hacían el amor. Se imagino a Hinata en lugar de Sakura.

Su corazón latió rápido, y los vellos de sus brazos se le erizaron, un extraño estremecimiento recorrió su columna. Puso la mano sobre su exaltado corazón, sorprendido. Y lo peor, o tal vez lo mejor, no lo sabía, pero le gusto demasiado poner a Hinata en lugar de Sakura.

No pudo evitar preguntarse como sería Hinata haciendo…

Corto esa pregunta rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Pero entonces, otra pregunta vino casi al mismo tiempo que la otra.

¿Alguna vez había estado con alguien…_haciéndolo_? Se enfado de solo imaginárselo. No soportaba ahora, colocar a otro en lugar de él, pero en las mismas imágenes con Hinata. Se tapo la cara con las manos, sin entender que le sucedía. Hasta donde el sabia, Hinata solo había tenido dos novios, el primero cuando tenía 9 años, una bobería, y un idiota de la universidad que le mintió y la dejo en unos meses, pero nada importante, y él conocía a Hinata, de seguro ella no se entregaría a alguien así como así.

Se sintió mal por pensar todo eso respecto de Hinata. La habitación le ahogaba, y no quería hablar, solo quería tomar aire. Desnudo, se levanto y escribió una nota para Sakura cuando despertara.

_Perdóname…pero tenía que salir a atender unos asuntos pendientes. Si para cuando vuelva no estás, te llamaré el viernes. Beso_

Se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta.

Sakura se había despertado cuando Sasuke se sobresalto, pero no quiso hablarle, y lo noto muy nervioso y extraño. Así que solo se quedo quieta fingiendo estar dormida. Para ella, algo le ocurría a Sasuke, ni sus caricias, ni sus besos, ni su mirada era igual. Se pregunto si se había cansado de su actitud, y esta vez, si se había cabreado de verla tan coqueta con otro.

Cuando sintió a Sasuke salir, corrió ansiosa a tomar la nota que dejo para ella, la leyó y se sintió triste. Tal vez Sasuke si se canso de ella. Era tiempo de actuar, porque por extraño que pareciera, no quería perderlo.

Sasuke camino sin rumbo fijo, solo camino. No quería pensar en sus _fantasías. _Pensó en el trabajo a la fuerza, logrando tranquilizarse. Le dio sed, entro a una tienda y tomo un refresco del mostrador. Lo abrió y bebió un poco, de todas maneras lo pagaría. Mientras bebía, pensó en trabajo, y en el diseño que había entregado, ese diseño que le había entregado Hinata…y se imagino a Hinata besándolo y diciendo su nombre suavemente.

_Sasuke_

Decía la suave voz de Hinata. Eso era el colmo. Apretó los ojos para concentrarse y no escuchar algo así. No era un depravado, y no miraría a Hinata de manera tan vulgar.

_Sasuke_

Decía su voz. Ni concentrándose en el inmenso amor fraterno dejaba de escuchar su voz.

-hey…Sasuke… ¿estás sordo?- escupió un poco del refresco al darse cuenta que Hinata estaba a su lado.

-¡Hinata!- se exalto Sasuke, limpiándose con la manga el refresco que corría por su mentón- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso

-pues…comprando pan en esta tienda que está en frente de mi casa- contesto ella sarcásticamente

Sasuke obvio con un gesto lo más natural que pudo. La miraba y el corazón le latía a mil.

Ambos pagaron sus compras en la caja. Hinata se entretuvo mirando la portada de una revista sin fijarse que alguien venia en su dirección igual de distraído.

Hinata choco con un muchacho, cayendo su pan al suelo. Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules. El muchacho le quería ayudar a levantarse pero Sasuke le empujo.

-idiota…fíjate por dónde vas- dijo Sasuke, ayudando él a Hinata

-lo siento Sasuke- rio nerviosamente- ¿está bien señorita?- pregunto mirando hacia ella

-sí, gracias…-se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro- no seas tan grosero, además noté que lo conoces-

-ah sí…él es Naruto, un amigo del trabajo- y luego añadió a regañadientes- Naruto, ella es…Hinata-

-¡así que tú eres Hinata!-

-¡así que tú eres Naruto!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-sí, mucho gusto-

-sí, mucho gusto-

Dijeron al unísono, extendiéndose la mano, riendo cuando lo hicieron. Sasuke sintió nauseas

Naruto y Hinata se dieron la mano, compartiendo una cálida mirada.

* * *

><p><em>gracias por leer...si no les gusto o si les gusto...¿me dejan un rv? <em>

_=D_

_nos leemos_

_n_n_


	4. promesa

_actualizando de nuevo... muchas gracias por todos los rv...nunca esperé que fueran a ser mas de 5 xD...les escribo esto con mucho cariño..tengo que termianr un par de capítulos mas y cre que actualizare mas seguido si mis exámenes me lo permiten...cariñso para todos los que leen mi historia_

* * *

><p><strong>promesa<strong>.

Se giro y les dio la espalda a Hinata y a Naruto. Un ardor en su pecho le hizo realizar aquella infantil acción. Justo en ese momento su celular vibra en su bolsillo.

_Sakura_

-hey ¿Qué pasa?-contesta Sasuke forzándose a sonar animado y feliz- ¿Cómo has dormido?

_**-bien…solo que no te encontré a mi lado…siempre esperas a que me despierte y hoy no te encontré ¿está todo bien?-**_

La voz de Sakura suena en realidad incomoda, y algo preocupada. _Parecía su novia_. Pero ese pensamiento no lleno del todo a Sasuke de emoción. Algo en su pecho le ardió aun más con ese hecho.

-sí, todo bien. Solo que no me sentía bien y quería dejarte dormir sin molestarte- miente

_**-ah…bueno ¿te enfadas si te digo que he preparado un rico almuerzo?-**_

Eso sorprendió a Sasuke. Realmente se estaba pareciendo a la novia que siempre quiso encontrar en ella. Sonrió con algo de ternura por Sakura. Al fin era lo que él quería. Miro a Hinata y Naruto y no pudo evitar querer acompañarles cada segundo que estuvieran juntos, saber que se decían, como se desarrollaban las cosas entre ellos.

_Pero no tenía derecho._ En cambio, era tan fácil ir a casa con la mujer que siempre estaba en su mente y había deseado.

-voy de inmediato a casa, quiero comer lo que me has preparado- se auto animó Sasuke

_**-¡genial! Te espero…-**_

-adiós preciosa- mira de nuevo a Hinata, se veía tan animada con Naruto. Su musical risa le saca ronchas. _Porque él no es la causa de su alegría._

Se acerca lentamente a sus amigos, que parecían haberse olvidado de él. Se para junto a ellos y espera a que se percaten de su presencia. Pero se cansa y exageradamente aclara su garganta.

-oh…Sasuke…em Naruto me invito un café ¿quieres ir con nosotros?- dice Hinata.

"_Naruto" _piensa Sasuke. "_desde cuando tanta familiaridad". _

-no, no quiero hacer un mal trió-dice con una sonrisa tan fingida que le duele la cara. Hinata frunce el seño, lo nota raro.

- Sasuke ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido…y algo…estreñido-

-estoy bien…solo vayan a tomar su rico café- finge de nuevo.

-¡sabia decisión!- dice Naruto- ahora Hina y yo nos iremos a divertir-

¡"_Hina"! _Sasuke estaba por explotar.

-nos vemos Sasuke- dice Hinata y se va conversando animadamente con Naruto.

Sasuke los observa alejarse. Y esa incomodidad en el pecho no se va, sino que entre tanto ellos se aleja, su malestar aumenta. Intenta encontrar una razón lícita para sentirse así, pero no logra dar con el punto exacto para justificarse. Decide no pensar más e irse a casa con Sakura.

Cuando entra a su departamento, Sakura estaba con la cara llena de alegría. Nunca le había visto así, ella le sirve la comida y él se siente bien. Pero por algo no logra sentirse _**feliz**_.

Mira a Sakura. Estaba hermosa. Su piel tan perfecta y suave. Su cuerpo largo, esbelto y deseable. Y mejor aun que días anteriores. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto antes. Pero siente que hay algo en si mismo que ya no es igual.

Sasuke prueba la comida de Sakura. Y sabe asqueroso. Se la come en silencio solo por ser un caballero.

Al terminar, le dedica tiempo a Sakura. La acaricia, la abraza, pero aun así no logra sentirse tan cómodo como siempre junto a ella.

Sakura por su parte nota a Sasuke más distante y callado. Siente por primera vez miedo de perderlo. Solo en ese instante se daba cuenta de que realmente quería estar a su lado. Que sus juegos de _femme fatale, _solo alejarían a Sasuke de ella.

Sakura vivía bajo la filosofía de que había que ser una cabrona con los hombres para que se mantuvieran interesados. Sabía que era muy infantil de su parte, pero era la única forma de mantener su corazón intacto. Aunque sabía que Sasuke la quería y que no jugaba, no podía solo confiar como una chiquilla enamorada en él. Sasuke la amaba, y por eso siempre tener a prueba su amor era una manera de mantenerlo vivo, según ella. Pero esa mañana despertó con la sensación de que si no cambiaba de estrategia, el tiro le saldría por la culata y perdería a Sasuke.

Por más que sea amor, cuando se le prueba mucho, el amor se cansa, y muere.

El amor debe ser como una preciada flor en el jardín, que necesita cuidados diarios.

Sakura recibe las caricias de Sasuke esperando las tan acostumbradas declaraciones y peticiones de Sasuke, pero no llegan.

Y se da cuenta con gran dolor de que algo ha cambiado en él. Pero no dice nada. Porque siente que no tiene derecho. Y siente una esperanza de que el hombre que suplicaba su amor estaba aun ahí con ella.

De pronto, ella besa a Sasuke con desesperación, y sorprendentemente Sasuke le responde de la misma manera. Hacen el amor como hace mucho no lo hacían, saciándose del otro.

Sasuke siente a Sakura mas entregada y libre. Distinta y dispuesta. Pero ahora es él que no puede hacer las cosas bien.

_Se siente mal._ Y no sabe por qué.

Sakura termina durmiéndose en su pecho, mientras el mira el techo, solo pensando.

Eso "_distinto" _ en él, comenzó a hacerse más y más notorio al pasar tiempo con Sakura. Cuando tomaba su cuerpo entre caricias y besos, ese vacio crecía más y más. Ni siquiera podía explicarlo.

Antes, cuando lo hacía con Sakura, era un placer inexplicable. Sakura era una mujer increíble, y él la acariciaba con todo lo que tenía para entregarle; pero en ese momento fue tan distinto. Ni siquiera lo había disfrutado. Y se dio cuenta de algo terrible para él.

Sasuke siempre evito ser un mujeriego por una simple razón. Cuando él estaba con una mujer, estaba solo para ella, y viviría el día a día. Le molestaba eso de probar aquí y allá por una cuestión de dignidad y orgullo, el no sería un mejor hombre por acostarse con cuanta hembra tenía por delante, sin siquiera conocerla, eso era para el, de animales. Además, su madre a quien veneraba en su corazón le enseño a ser un caballero honesto.

Y esa tarde, teniendo el cuerpo de Sakura, se encontró a si mismo buscando solo placer, saciarse para apagar una sed que no podía apagar Sakura, pero era mejor quedarse al lado de ella, que con las ganas.

Siempre quiso que Sakura se le entregara como en esa tarde, que se dedicara a él siquiera un poco para sentirse más cerca de ella, pero cuando ella al fin lo hizo, algo se había esfumado. Pero no sabía qué era lo que exactamente le pasara.

Miro a la durmiente Sakura en su pecho. Había tantos sentimientos en él, quiso abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, y con su antebrazo tapo sus ojos, y apretó sus dientes.

Hinata vuelve feliz a casa. Se sentía tan refrescante conocer a alguien nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Naruto era genial, siempre con una sonrisa y dispuesto a hablar de todo. Era tan divertido.

La hacía reír, siempre tenía algo ingenioso o novedoso que contarle. Hasta su risa era contagiosa.

Quería ver a Sasuke para contarle lo bien que le había caído Naruto, y reprocharle por no habérselo presentado antes. No sabía porque, pero aun con su timidez, le había sido tan fácil congeniar con Naruto.

Pensaba que además era todo un caballero, y por qué no, guapo. Sus ojos azules eran preciosos.

Hinata era tan tímida que no se atrevía aventurarse en una relación.

_Y menos después de lo que le había pasado._

Tomo el celular y pensó en llamar a Sasuke, pero aposto su meñique a que se había quedado con Sakura todo el día.

Escribió un mensaje de texto:

_Me las pagarás. ¿Por qué no me habías presentado a Naruto antes? Quiero verte y contarte todo. Cuando estés libre ven a verme y te cuento que tal. Te quiero._

Sasuke suspira al estar parado frente a la puerta de Hinata. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso sin razón alguna.

Hinata abre tan feliz que le irradia optimismo, así que le devuelve una sonrisa.

Hinata no para de hablar de Naruto, parece una niña chiquita. Se alegraba de verla tan alegre y viva, con sus mejillas rosadas y hasta tartamudeando un poco. A pesar de ser ambos de la misma edad, ella siempre tiene ese aspecto tan juvenil, y más en ese momento.

_Pero aun así reconoce que esta celoso. _

Sasuke tuvo que despegarse de Sakura y vino a penas leyó el mensaje. La ansiedad lo mataba y quería saberlo todo cuanto antes. Nunca había dejado a Sakura cuando pasaba tiempo a su lado. Pero esa vez lo hizo sin remordimiento alguno.

Se sintió aliviado de que solo hablaran. Pero se sentía a la vez, irracionalmente dolido al escuchar tal entusiasmo en Hinata.

Le pregunto si podía quedarse con ella esa noche, quería tenerla cerca. Hinata lo noto raro.

-Sasuke…dime por favor ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto ella con real preocupación.

Sasuke seguía pálido, y desganado. Hinata lo miro fijamente, y Sasuke se sobresalto, miro el piso y negó con la cabeza.

-¿interrumpí algo entre tú y Sakura y no me lo quieres decir?-pregunta Hinata tratando de adivinar

-no…claro que no…tu jamás me interrumpes nada- dice Sasuke

-¿han tenido una discusión?- intenta ella de nuevo

-no…estamos de maravilla…mejor que nunca- dice Sasuke sin un ápice de entusiasmo

-por como lo dices parece que es todo lo contrario-

-ni yo mismo me entiendo Hinata…puedes ¿puedes abrazarme?-pide Sasuke

-por supuesto que sí-

Hinata envuelve a Sasuke en sus brazos, se mece un poco y toma el aroma de sus cabellos. Acaricia amablemente la cara de su amigo y besa su frente. Sasuke se siente tan relajado y bien. No quiere que esos brazos lo dejen ir.

Ahí, entre los brazos de Hinata, alza los ojos para mirarle. Ella ha apoyado su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza, y ha cerrado los ojos. Solo sus labios están a su vista. Sasuke los mira. Nunca los había mirado tan de cerca. O mejor dicho, nunca los había examinado.

Tan rosados y suaves a la vista, besables y carnosos. Se imaginaba besándolos, debía ser el cielo besar una mujer como Hinata. Tan dulce y frágil. Alma una mano temerosa, con el impulso incontrolable de tocar con su pulgar aquellos labios tan cerca de él.

Pero Hinata bosteza y rompe la intención de Sasuke.

El sonríe ante su fallido intento, la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su habitación, la recuesta y él a su lado.

Sasuke la mira atentamente mientras ella se duerme. Lucha contra sí mismo pero al fin reconoce que desea tocarla. No como su amigo, sino que quería sentir a Hinata en todos los sentidos, quería sentir cada centímetro de su ser cerca de él, porque solo con imaginárselo, debía de ser increíble, y podría ser así todas noches de su vida junto a ella.

Pero ni siquiera puso un dedo en su piel. Solo se dedico a mirarla dulcemente.

Luego el pensamiento de que Naruto la tocara, hizo arder de dolor su corazón. No quería que Naruto lo hiciera. Ni ningún otro. Porque ella tenía que cuidar de él, y escucharlo, y así poder pasar tardes y noches enteras abrazándola y ella preparándole de comer, viéndola dormir y también escuchando sus secretos.

Se sintió un animal. Hinata no tenía la obligación de cuidar de él como si fuera un niño pequeño, ella era libre de elegir a quien ella quisiera. Algún día lo haría, aunque no fuera Naruto.

Pero debía admitir que no quería que ese día llegara, de hecho, temía que así fuera.

Pero por el bien de Hinata, mas le valía a Naruto tener intenciones serias con Hinata. De lo contrario, lo mataría.

Hinata se despertó con el estruendo del despertador, era algo dormilona así que Sasuke le había regalado un despertador con un sonido horrendo. Era día de trabajo. Miro a su alrededor y no vio señales de Sasuke. Le llamo pero nadie contesto. Al parecer se había ido.

_Sasuke nunca se había ido sin saludarle en la mañana._

Hinata se extrañó, peor pensó que quizá había olvidado algo en casa, o incluso ir con Sakura.

Sakura era según ella una mujer particular, al principio sintió algo de celos de compartir el tiempo de Sasuke con ella; por mucho tiempo habían sido solo los dos, hasta que él se fijo en ella.

Hinata recordó esas sensaciones egoístas cuando llamaba a Sasuke para cenar, y él decía que debía ir Sakura. Además, de esa extraña relación que ella le obligaba a tener, le hacían sentirse molesta con una mujer que solo había visto de lejos.

Por aquel entonces decidió no ser tan egoísta, ni llenarse de sentimientos tontos. Sasuke era su amigo, y que esos celos eran de lo amargada porque él se había fijado en alguien antes que ella. Así que después de mucho meditar logro sentirse un poco mejor respecto de la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, aunque no se sentía del todo bien.

Paso el tiempo y su amigo se veía muy enamorado de ella. Hinata recordó una época en la cual había sentido algo más que simpatía por Sasuke.

_Sasuke estaba aun triste por la muerte de su madre._

_Siempre era tan seguro de sí mismo que verle así le dolía en el alma, así que para decidió acercarse a él, tanto que se hicieron íntimos en muy poco tiempo. _

_Al pasar los días, Hinata solo quería ir a clases para ver a Sasuke. Todas las chicas rumoreaban que eran novios, pero ella sabía que no era cierto. Aunque con el paso del tiempo, eso no le molestaba, de hecho, una parte de su corazón lo deseaba._

_Estaban mas y más cerca, y Hinata cayó bajo el "encanto Uchiha", pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Sasuke, temía perder su amistad y esa maravillosa relación con él, no quería ser otra de esas niñas de las que Sasuke siempre se quejaban, no quería que pensara que ella veía una cara bonita y él la rechazara y jamás volver a ser su amiga. Así que decidió callarse._

_Unas semanas después, un chico se le declaro, era un chico guapo en cierto sentido, con un aire salvaje, que siempre había estado interesado en ella. Kiba Inozuka._

_El siempre le hacía proposiciones de ser su novia, pero ella jamás acepto. Hasta que un día paso algo que rompió su corazón._

_Sasuke de pronto le hablo de una chica, muy bonita por lo demás, Ino. Era su vecina y le caía muy bien a Sasuke. Se hicieron novios y el mismo le confió que había tenido su primera vez con esa sexy chica, además de decir que sentía algo fuerte por ella._

_Las ilusiones que Hinata inconscientemente se había hecho, se rompieron en mil pedazos. Estuvo segura de que Sasuke jamás estaría con ella, que para él ella era solo una amiga._

_Entonces, sin saber una razón verdadera, se hizo novia de Kiba, como para probar si Sasuke reaccionara de cierta forma que le diera una señal, o una confirmación de que jamás serian algo más que amigos._

_Pero Sasuke no dijo algo que la esperanzara. Estaba triste, y acompañaba a Kiba de aquí a allá sin entusiasmo._

_Hasta que se toparon los cuatro, ella y Kiba, y Sasuke e Ino en una fiesta. Ino era hermosa, nada con lo que ella pudiera competir._

_En la fiesta Sasuke e Ino se veían tan acaramelados, y ella se sentía fatal, sentía la necesidad e alejarse de Sasuke, de cortar la amistad que tanto la unía a él, pero no podía._

_La gota que rebaso su vaso cuando los vio a solo un metro de ella besándose. Le pidió a Kiba que la acompañara a casa._

_Kiba la noto rara, así que la saco de ahí, y la llevo en su auto. El la quería mucho y no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía con ella. La llevo a un lugar donde pudieran conversar, pero ella no dijo nada._

_Kiba quería consolarla y se acerco y la beso, y la mente de Hinata solo habitaba Sasuke, respondió los besos de Kiba siempre pensando en su amigo. Y paso lo que no quería que pasara con otro que no fuera Sasuke._

_Si. Hinata se porto como esas despreciables chicas tontas a las que Sasuke tanto despreciaba. Kiba se sintió tan feliz, era la mayor prueba de amor que ninguna mujer le había dado, y menos una tan gentil y hermosa como Hinata, pero al terminar, y Hinata darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, rompió en llanto._

_Se sentía tonta y despreciable._

_Kiba la llevo a casa y quedo en pasar por ella, pero ella ni le miraba. Kiba estaba muy angustiado ya que no entendía que era lo que sucedía._

_Hinata no fue a clases en una semana, no quería ver a nadie, Kiba la iba a ver todos los días, pero Hinata no podía ni mirarle. Y decidió terminar con él. Kiba le suplico que no lo hiciera, que él la amaba, pero Hinata no podía verle solo de vergüenza con ella misma, de haber pensado en otro mientras él le entregaba todo su amor. Además siempre soñó ese momento en la noche de su boda. Kiba la amaba y por eso, decidió respetar su decisión._

_Salió muy triste de su casa, dejando atrás a una chica que amaba. Y que se prometió algún día volver a buscar._

_Sasuke justo iba camino a casa de Hinata, y se encontró con un cabizbajo Kiba. Siguió su camino y toco el timbre de Hinata, pero nadie salió, la llamo pero no contesto. Hinata parecía no querer verle ni a él._

_Su preocupación se acrecentaba más con el pasar de las horas, pero era obvio que Hinata no quería hablar con él. Decidió esperar a que ella volviera a clases. Y así fue._

_Pero cuando Hinata apareció, se veía ojerosa. Y enferma. Pero no lo estaba._

_Sasuke se acerco a saludarla y abrazarla, pero ella se alejo de él como si su toque le quemara. Sasuke levanto una ceja, y a la fuerza la abrazo. Hinata se puso a llorar en su pecho._

_Sasuke se había enterado de que Kiba y ella habían terminado, y relaciono su tristeza a eso._

_El también había terminado con Ino, no había sido fatal, solo lo mejor._

_Sasuke la brazo con fuerza y le dijo:_

"_**sé que le quieres mucho, y tal vez estas muy enamorada, pero hay cosas que no se dan y es por algo, espera a alguien mejor, que te haga feliz, y que te haga reír, y llorar de felicidad, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás te dejare y mis brazos estarán ahí siempre para ti, me das tanto con tu amistad y hoy, eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, amiga mía…se que tal vez no quieres hablar…pero déjame quedarme a tu lado, déjame cuidarte y protegerte…déjame ser tu mejor amigo"**_

_Sasuke creía que ella sufría por Kiba, pero Hinata no lo saco de su engaño, y tomo sus palabras. _

_Lo cierto era que ella amaba realmente a Sasuke, y quería quedarse a su lado también. Aunque fuera solo con su amiga. Quizá jamás serian otra cosa, y en ese segundo decidió enterrar sus sentimientos por Sasuke, y no revivirlos nunca. Sería su mejor amiga, justo como él se lo pedía._

_Correspondió su abrazo y lloro en su pecho. Sasuke nunca pensó que ese desconsolado llanto era por él. Pero lo importante para ambos era…que siempre…siempre estarían al lado del otro._

_Era una promesa._

* * *

><p><em>¿=D?<em>

_si este capitulo los ha dejado con un sabor raro...les dire que lo que se viene estara...1313 joajoajaoja_

_no se ustedes pero quiero ver un poco de accion :P_

_y como quiero...lo hare jijijij_

_sus rv llenan mi corazon de emocion y felicidad_

_n_n_

_nos leemos_


	5. visión

_sii, esta semana puedo subir dos capitulos xD, porque me he tomado un tiempo especial a esta historia... es que le tengo un cariño especial que compartire con ustedes si quieres saber, al final de la historia. ahora tratare de terminarla y en una de esas la subo toda, que quiero que me digan que tal este fic que aprecio...__y lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui está..._

* * *

><p><strong>Visión<strong>

El primero en venir a él esa mañana fue Naruto, con la cara llena de felicidad y radiante que parecía un ángel. Sasuke bufo por lo bajo, a lo lejos, Sakura le hacia un insinuante gesto con su cabello, jugueteando con entre sus delgados dedos. Sasuke le sonríe y continúa su camino, hasta que Naruto le alcanza.

-hola ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? Te ves mas amargado que de costumbre- dice Naruto queriendo saber el porqué de la cara acida de Sasuke

-pues…me siento igual que siempre, así que no se dé que me hablas-responde Sasuke

-era solo para molestarte, no te lo tomes tan mal…oye y ¿Cómo te fue con tu doncella?-pregunto Naruto picaresco dándole un codazo suave

-déjame en paz-contesta hostil

-está bien, solo quería hablar contigo- dice Naruto cansado del tono despectivo de Sasuke- traes un aspecto de los mil demonios y no que es lo que te sucede, nunca estas tan de mal humor y no te entiendo…ella parece estar de lo mas bien, todo el mundo se pregunta que le hiciste porque te mira como un halcón…pensé que estarías de mejor humor…pero bueno…hablaremos cuando tengas mejor ánimo- y se retira dejando a Sasuke solo

El vuelve la vista hacia Sakura, y ve que Naruto tiene razón, luce distinta.

Se incomoda al darse cuenta de que él, quien siempre estaba atento a los cambios de Sakura, hubiese pasado por alto algo tan notorio.

Le dolía la cabeza, esa mañana Hinata se levanto y salió rapidísimo de su casa, dejándolo casi con el saludo en la boca.

Se sentó frente al ordenador para hacer una nueva campaña para un cliente exigente. Su compañero Naruto trabajaba junto a él, pero para su sorpresa, no hablaba mucho. Eso frustraba a Sasuke, quería saber que era lo que tanto había hablado con Hinata, que pretendía con ella, que pensaba de ella, quería saberlo todo, pero era demasiado cobarde y preguntarle. Refunfuñaba en su interior porque justo desde ese día, cuando Hinata se cruzo en el camino del rubio, el decidía convertirse en "Don Discreto y Silencioso".

Trataba de imaginárselo con Hinata y le daba una rabia ilógica para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Dejo el trabajo a medio terminar y dejo a Naruto a terminar lo último de la jornada con la excusa de que necesitaba aire. Tenía una cara tan agria que Naruto lo dejo ir sin decirle nada.

Sasuke se volteo para ir a la azotea, dejando a Naruto solo, justo después llega Sakura a la oficina, encontrando solo a Naruto

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunta Sakura amablemente. Mira a Naruto y le sonríe

-salió por un poco de aire- le contesta Naruto.

Sakura mira hacia la salida y logra a divisar parcialmente la espalda de Sasuke, supuso que no saldría del edificio, así que se fue en su busca hacia la azotea.

…

Abrió la puerta de la azotea y se desarreglo la corbata un poco. Se sentía agobiado, como si todo lo hartara. Nunca se había quejado de la rutina ni de su trabajo, de hecho le encantaba, pero ese día todo se le hacía tan pesado, como si derrepente había perdido el sentido. Se sentía extraño.

Se acerco al bode del edificio y miro hacia abajo solo para pensar.

Se sentía molesto.

Pero ¿molesto de qué?, se preguntaba.

Sasuke apreciaba a Naruto, pero ese día le parecía tan insoportable, y a decir verdad, no lo quería ver. Y por otro lado, Sakura lo agobiaba. Le dolía siquiera pensarlo, pero esa era la verdad.

También estaba Hinata, y también se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto con ella. Lo gracioso para él era que no había un motivo en él para molestarse con ella, solo lo estaba.

Parecía un niño mal criado; tal vez siempre lo había sido.

Hinata era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, debía ser sincero. Se sentía molesto, se sentía herido y no sabía porque en realidad, debería sentirse feliz de que quizá ella había encontrado alguien que la podría querer, que podría elegirla como ella quería, y merecía, Naruto era buen hombre, y más aun, era alguien a quien él quería mucho, un amigo… no habían razones para estar molesto, pero por sobre todas las cosas se sentía…

_Celoso_

Sí, eso era el motivo de todo. Estaba celoso. Moría de celos, lo quemaban, lo asfixiaban, le picaban y no podía hacer nada. Era como cuando Hinata se hizo novia de Kiba en la preparatoria.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer.

_Por aquellos días, acababa de recuperarse de la muerte de su madre. Le había costado mucho, pero al final logro aceptarlo. Había mucho que tenía que personarse a sí mismo, pero todo era mucho mas llevadero, porque las tiernas y suaves manos de Hinata limpiaban sus lagrimas, sus grandes y bellos ojos lo miraban con ternura, y sus cálidos brazos lo recibían cada vez que se sentía desfallecer._

_Y sucedió un día. Hinata y el solo estaban tomando un helado, él estaba triste aun y no salía mucho, así que Hinata lo secuestro después de clases y lo llevo al parque._

_Se sentaron a terminar cada uno su helado, y él miro a Hinata para darle las gracias. Pero se quedo callado. Solo la miro._

_Ella lamia su helado con delicadeza, y se dedico a examinarla al detalle por primera vez._

_Su piel blanca, suave a la vista, y se imagino la textura que debía tener. Sus largas pestañas, su cabello, sus manos, sus labios carnosos, sus pequitas. El color tierno de sus ojos, su forma grande y almendrada. Su nariz pequeña. La forma de su cuerpo, sus perfectas piernas, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, delgada y delicada. Hinata era hermosa._

_No sabía porque, pero esa imagen se le quedo grabada. _

_Se había quedado mirándola tanto tiempo que el helado había comenzado a derretirse en su mano y le cayó en el pantalón, el frio líquido lo había sacado de su ensoñación. Y lamio el desastre antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que la miraba._

_Después de eso se fue a casa pensando en Hinata. Sentía algo cálido en el pecho cuando pensaba en ella. Quería tenerla siempre cerca. Y se dio cuenta de que ella era alguien importante para él. Y él la cuidaría por siempre._

_Los días pasaban y entonces paso._

_Hinata está con él en su habitación leyendo un texto y el miraba como se movían sus labios mientras leía en voz alta para él. Sus oídos estaban atentos al sonido de su voz más que a lo que estaba leyendo. Estaba tan atento a sus labios que quiso tocarlos, quiso sentir su textura por si mismo, quería saber cómo besaba._

_Lamio sus labios humedeciéndolos, y se acerco lentamente hacia su boca. Estaba justo al lado de ella, y ella seguía leyendo sin percatarse de que se acercaba._

_Cuando estuvo cerca, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata._

_No pudo hacerlo. No podía simplemente. ¿Y si era algo malo? ¿Y si la perdía para siempre? No, no podía permitirlo._

_Hinata lo miro sin darse cuenta de que los latidos de Sasuke eran tan rápidos que le resonaban en los oídos._

_Ella le pregunto qué pasaba, pero el escondió su rostro entre su hombro y su garganta, llenándose del delicado aroma de Hinata, y le dijo que no era nada, y le pidió que siguiera leyendo sin atreverse a darle la cara._

_Y Hinata siguió leyendo._

_Cuando ella se fue, se sentía aun agitado, era como si quisiera salir corriendo tras ella y terminar lo que quería hacer. Pero tenía tanto miedo._

_Hasta que apareció en su vida una amiga de su infancia. Ino_

_Fue como si hubiera caído del cielo, así que decidió hacerse novio de ella para no tener esa apremiante necesidad de besar a Hinata. _

_Pero llego muy lejos. Su hermano una vez le confesó haber tenido relaciones con una novia, y el quiso experimentar e hizo lo mismo, pero al instante se sintió tan arrepentido de haberlo hecho, y tomo la determinación que no lo haría de nuevo a menos que un sentimiento fuerte lo uniera a una mujer._

_Y supo que Hinata se había hecho novia de Kiba. _

_Se sintió tan celoso, tan irritado de solo pensar que ese tipo terminaría por besar a Hinata._

_Pero había sido la decisión de Hinata y el debía respetarla._

_Él no se sentía cómodo con Ino, así que termino con ella. Y supo que Hinata no estaba bien. No asistía a clases, y no le respondía sus llamadas. Tenía tantas ganas de verla y su amiga parecía haberse aislado de todo._

_Con el paso de los días comenzó a desesperarse al no poder verla. Así que iría a su casa y tumbaría la puerta de ser necesario, pero quería verla._

_Justo cuando iba llegando, se encontró con un cabizbajo Kiba._

_Le dolió en lo más profundo pensar que Hinata se había aislado solo de tristeza, de que ese idiota le hubiera hecho algo y ella estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él._

_Eso último era lo peor del caso para Sasuke. Lo que más le dolía._

_Pero se hizo una promesa, que él siempre cuidaría de Hinata y que siempre estaría a su lado, aunque le doliera que ella estuviera enamorada de otro. Ella la mujer más importante para él, y la cuidaría por el resto de su vida._

_A los días siguientes Hinata volvió a aparecer en la preparatoria, y apenas llego, la abrazó, y le prometió quererla siempre, y ser su amigo. Ella se echo a llorar tan amargamente que se sintió miserable. Quería llorar él en lugar de ella. Era insoportable escucharla llorar. Era un dolor tremendo para él. No exageraba cuando decía que ella era una persona importante. _

_Ella estaba clavada en lo más profundo de su corazón, y nadie, ni el mismo la arrancaría jamás._

De solo recordar como sufría Hinata por Kiba le partía el alma. De cierta forma el concebía a los hombres como los que hacían sufrir a las mujeres, y jamás se permitiría ser alguien que le causara dolor a la delicada y preciosa mujer que respiraba en la faz de la tierra. Hinata.

Había tantos sentimientos ocultos en su corazón que ni el mismo comprendía. Y en ese momento pensó en que _tal vez se sentía atraído por Hinata_. Se rió de sí mismo al instante, era obvio que sus sentimientos eran más que simple atracción.

Quería todo de ella. Su amistad, su cariño, su compañía, toda para él, y no podía evitar ver a Naruto y potencialmente a cualquier hombre como un _rival._

Lo peor para Sasuke era que el mismo se veía derrotado, porque algún día Hinata diría _sí _a alguien, y se iría con él. Ese era el temor más grande en su vida.

Ni el mismo se entendía.

Miro al cielo y tomo aire para volver al trabajo

_Hinata. _Dijo luego de soltar un gran suspiro.

La imagen de ella vino a su mente, cerró los ojos pasando por aquella imagen que guardo en su mente, recorriendo las líneas detalladamente del rostro de su amiga. No había cambiado mucho. Sonrió y se quedo un tiempo recordándola.

Se giro y volvió al trabajo.

…

Naruto vio que Sasuke estaba tardando demasiado, se preguntaba que le habría pasado para que se viera tan mal ese día. Miro hacia la salida y Sakura entro a toda velocidad con mala cara. Naruto se extraño, y pensó que quizá siguió a Sasuke y él estaba tan de mal humor que hasta con ella había discutido.

A los segundo después de que entrara Sakura, entra Sasuke; tenía mas color, pero no se veía del todo recuperado.

Se dirige directo hacia Naruto que lo observaba.

-parece que estuvo encendido tu paseo- dijo Naruto riendo un poco.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunta Sasuke extrañado.

-¿acaso…no discutiste con Sakura?-dice Naruto sin entender la mala cara de ésta ultima cuando entró.

-no…ni siquiera me la tope ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Sasuke

-no por nada, solo que aun traes mala cara y pensé que ella había salido detrás de ti para subirte el ánimo…pero no es nada, discúlpame- se excusa Naruto sin entender

-está bien… ¿avanzaste un poco en la presentación?- dice Sasuke para volver de lleno al trabajo.

Mientras Sakura mira a Sasuke desde lejos sin que éste se de cuenta.

…

Las horas pasan y al fin llega el final del día. Sasuke está cansado así que recoge sus cosas y se dirige a la salida. Cuando llega al lobi del edificio, se topa con Hinata, parecía estar esperando a alguien.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasaste por mi?- dice Sasuke emocionado.

-hola Sasuke…la verdad no, vengo por Naruto, quedamos en salir hoy, lo estoy esperando- contesta Hinata.

Esa sensación tan desagradable que ha sido su compañía todo el día, arremete con mas intensidad cuando escucha esas palabras.

Solo asiente tratando de disimular.

-Hina… ¿Cómo estás?-llega Naruto y la saluda- ¿lista para irnos?- pregunta

-si, claro… ¿quieres venir Sasuke?- pregunta Hinata amablemente, para que no se sienta desplazado, Naruto cree que es buena idea asi que espera su respuesta.

Sasuke abre la boca para contestar y justo llega Sakura.

-bueno…será para otra ocasión- dice Hinata dulcemente. Cuando aparece Sakura en escena, Sasuke solo tiene ojos para ella. Esa era la regla general- adiós, llámame cuando puedas- se despide Hinata y se va con Naruto en un taxi.

Sasuke solo se les queda viendo tristemente.

-¿estás cansado?- pregunta Sakura

-sí, mucho- dice Sasuke fregándose los ojos.

-¿quieres que vaya contigo a casa y te ayude a relajarte?-dice ella

Pero Sasuke no le contesta de inmediato, pero la mira con ternura.

-no, hoy no- besa su frente y acaricia su rostro- pero gracias por ofrecerte, nos vemos mañana preciosa-

Y se va a tomar un taxi.

Llega a casa sin ánimos, ni siquiera quiere comer.

Ve una película, se bala y se acuesta, pero no puede dormir. Piensa en Hinata una y otra vez, no puede controlar sus pensamientos. Se revuelve hasta que se queda dormido.

…

Pasan unas semanas y Sasuke ya casi no ve a Hinata. Está preparando un diseño nuevo para un cliente importante y él no quiere interrumpirla. Sasuke siempre le da su espacio.

También sucedía que el tiempo libre de Hinata se lo dedicaba a Naruto. Y eso lo tenía cada día peor.

Sakura se quedaba con el más tiempo del acostumbrado. De hecho, los últimos 7 días había estado en su departamento.

Pero esa noche se iría al suyo.

Como ya era _costumbre_, Naruto saldría con Hinata. Así que ambos se citaron en un café, y reían mientras conversaban.

-sabes Hina…eres una chica muy especial, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como tu-dice Naruto cuando termina de reír.

-g-gracias- dice Hinata sonrojada- tú también eres tan especial…me haces reír-

-es tan agradable pasar tiempo contigo, y además siento que nos llevamos tan bien, te he contado casi toda mi vida- cometa el rubio

-lo mismo digo-dice ella

-pero ya se me está haciendo tarde ¿quieres que te acompañe a tomar el taxi?- pregunta Naruto

-si, por favor- contesta Hinata

Piden la cuenta y encaminan a la esquina a tomar un taxi.

Mientras esperan, Naruto toma aire y valor para hacer algo que se moría de ganas de hacer.

-Hina…eres una chica muy linda- dice Naruto seriamente, la mira a los ojos- y hay…algo que quiero hacer-

Estaba tan nervioso y ansioso, pero quería hacerlo. Hinata lo miro y adivino su intención, también estaba nerviosa pero en el fondo quería que Naruto lo hiciera.

Se acercó lentamente y la besó, suave y tiernamente. Fue un beso muy lindo. No esperaba recibir un beso así a su edad, y mucho menos de Naruto. Se miraron sonrojados y sin decir nada, Hinata paro el taxi y se fue a casa.

Pero Sakura pasaba justo por ahí, y los vio. Se sorprendió de ver a Naruto con una chica tan linda. Y más al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la tan nombrada _amiga de Sasuke._

Camino hasta el departamento de Sasuke, pues había ido al suyo por poco de ropa.

Cuando llego encontró la cena lista. Sasuke no dejaba que ella cocinara. Así que mientras comían comentó.

-vi a Naruto con tu amiga- dijo Sakura

El corazón de Sasuke dio un brinco, no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

-estaban besándose- termino de decir Sakura.

Esas palabras fueron una estocada en el corazón de Sasuke; trato de imaginárselo y sintió que explotaría.

-¿son novios? Digo hacen una pareja muy bonita-dijo mientras le sonreía a Sasuke.

-no lo son-dijo molesto. Sakura solo le miro

Sasuke dejo la cena a medio terminar y tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento.

Había confirmado sus sospechas.

Cuando Sasuke estaba en la azotea, lo vio reclinado en el borde, así que se acerco lentamente para tapar sus ojos y jugar, pero justo cuando llego, escucho salir de los labios de Sasuke un suspiro tan profundo con el nombre _Hinata_. Así que rápidamente se volvió a la oficina…ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad Sasuke…

Sacudió su cabeza y su tristeza, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

…

Hinata meditaba recostada en la alfombra mientras miraba el techo, con la luz muy baja. Pensaba en Naruto, y en que le había encantado el beso…pero había algo que le faltaba y no sabía que…pensó en que quizá era hora de intentar algo con alguien y porque no con Naruto. Le gustaba.

Era divertido, guapo, compatibles, confiables…pero aun así sentía que…

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta, era Sasuke que había abierto la puerta. Se incorporo y le sonrió, quería contarle y pedirle su opinión, pero miro la cara de Sasuke a la tenue luz del departamento. Tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía agitado.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta Hinata y camina hacia él.

Sasuke la mira de una manera que hace que su corazón se agite.

El la empuja contra la pared y susurra su nombre. Hinata se sorprende y ante tal acto comienza a temblar, y esos sentimientos que creía enterrados hace tantos años, hacen acto de presencia más vivos que nunca.

Sasuke vuelve a susurrar su nombre. Ella solo esta temblando.

Él la acaricia casi sin tocarla, un rosa tan suave y delicado. Besa sus mejillas, su pelo, su frente, su nariz, mientras susurra una y otra vez su nombre.

Toma las piernas de Hinata y las envuelve a su alrededor. Hinata está algo aturdida y mareada, no puede ni hablar, tener a Sasuke tan cerca, y así de esa manera ante ella, simplemente la había dejado sin palabras.

Sasuke acerca sus labios a los de Hinata, los humedece y al fin la besa. Un beso que se había tardado años en llegar, un beso reprimido en lo más profundo de sus corazón y que ambos soltaron.

Hinata al principio se resistió sin entender, pero termino por rendirse a los cálidos labios de Sasuke.

Ese beso tenia lo que Hinata buscaba, no era algo que se explica, sino era algo que se siente…y se vive.

Sasuke jamás había besado de esa manera a una mujer. Estaba cargado de sentimiento, respeto, veneración, necesidad. Un beso que expresaba todo lo que valía la pena al final del día, junto a la persona indicada. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Hinata se sentía justo como una pieza que llenaba su vida.

Porque el siempre había amado a Hinata.

Pero era tan idiota y estúpido que había desperdiciado los años mas valiosos de su vida sin querer reconocerlo.

Soltó a Hinata y se aparto de ella sintiéndose miserable por hacerle eso a ella.

Hinata estaba agitada, y su pecho subía y bajaba.

Sasuke le iba a pedir perdón por haberla besado de esa forma y haberla ofendido, pero una cachetada le impidió terminar la oración, y su cuello dio un giro que lo dejo con un dolor tremendo.

Volvió la cara para mirarla y ella parecía querer gritarle, pero se desmayo en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>jijijijijijiji<em>

_mis cariños a todos los que me dejan un rv...y a las personas que les han gustados mis fc :$_

_carños_

_bye_

_n_n_


	6. Reconocer

_aqui con nuevo capitulo...no puedo decir mas que garcias por todos los rv...mis examenes siguen T_T...pero me ha ido excelente..._

_ gracias por todo y aquí les va _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Reconocer.**

Todo le daba vueltas, sentir a Sasuke tan cerca le parecía irreal, era como si de una extraña y torcida manera, el más escondido de los deseos de su corazón hubiese sido cumplido.

Siempre había pensado que era una estúpida por guardar esos sentimientos, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Es más, se había hecho a la idea de estar toda la vida imposiblemente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo.

Que sorpresa nos da la vida.

Ese beso que le dio Sasuke la lleno de una emoción tal, que le costaba hasta respirar. Al principio era tan maravilloso, pero recordó todos esos años, todas esas noches en las que se imaginaba algo así, y le dolía, porque Sasuke nunca la miro, y ahora, cuando creía haber encontrado una compañía para ella, alguien con quien vivir y no soñar, alguien a quien decirle palabras de amor sin temor, venia Sasuke y arruinaba todo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pensando que todo había sido un sueño. Miro a Sasuke que estaba junto a ella en la cama, sentado y mirándola con una preocupada expresión. Ella lo miro esperando alguna palabra. Pero Sasuke solo se quedo en silencio.

Recordó lo sucedido.

-Sasuke… ¿por qué?-pregunto con voz débil.

-lo siento…pero es que yo…-trato de explicar Sasuke, pero Hinata lo interrumpió

-no…por favor, no digas nada- se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus rodillas.

Miro a Sasuke a los ojos, más profundamente negros que nunca, con un brillo que nunca le había mostrado, y su corazón se sobresalto al ver esa mirada en él.

-no me mires así -pidió Hinata

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Sasuke acercándose un poco más a ella.

-no tienes derecho a arruinarlo todo-solo ella apretando los ojos

-¿lo dices por lo tuyo con Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke apenado y cabizbajo.

-en parte…pero también por nuestra amistad...-dijo ella

-yo...Si te soy sincero…ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo…solo que siento que no quiero perderte…no quiero que estés lejos de mi-dijo Sasuke aun con la mirada baja

-eso es muy egoísta…y yo no alimentare tu egoísmo… ¿ahora te has encaprichado conmigo?...pensé que eras mi amigo-dijo Hinata molestándose un poco, pero Sasuke al escucharla la miro a los ojos y le replico.

-tal vez no quieras oírlo, y está bien…lo entiendo, sé que mi conducta es reprochable, y que tienes toda la razón de enfadarte de echarme si quieres, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas y por eso te pido…escúchame…solo escúchame- Hinata dudo unos segundos, lo vio tan decidido, con ese brillo en la mirada, y esa seguridad en su hablar.

Se quedo callada y solo asintió para que Sasuke hablara.

-yo…siempre te he querido…siempre. No me pidas que te lo explique porque ni yo mismo puedo, solo se que te quiero y que te necesito, eres una parte esencial de mi vida, y no sería la misma sin ti…cuando Naruto apareció, de cierta forma me pareció bien de que salieras con alguien, pero después, otros sentimientos se apoderaron de mi, y no quería que él te tuviera, como cuando te hiciste novia de Kiba, y fue por eso que termine con Ino. Si hay algo que quisiera decirte en este instante seria…_no me dejes, créeme, porque sin ti la vida no pinta igual._-

Hinata solo escuchaba mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, su sonrojo la delataba ante Sasuke, y surgió la esperanza de que ella reaccionara ante sus palabras.

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos?- dijo ella tratando de ser realista- ¿me dirás que todo este tiempo que te escuché declarando a los cuatro vientos tu amor por Sakura ha sido un acto?- Sasuke cerró los ojos dolido, y sintió que se merecía ese reproche, así que no dijo nada.

-yo creía estar enamorado de ella- dijo en su defensa.

-eso no es justo…eso no se le hace a una mujer…y lo que me estás haciendo no se le hace a una amiga-remato ella

-lo sé…-Sasuke la miro entristecido, pero se merecía esas palabras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, algo que quería salir desde el fondo de su ser, pero por algún motivo no pudo.

Se levanto y la miro con una triste sonrisa en los labios, Hinata quería decir algo también, pero no se atrevió. Él se acercó para besar su frente, ella se alejo instintivamente, eso hirió a Sasuke y la dejo tranquila, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Pero justo en el umbral se detuvo. Dejo la llave que Hinata siempre guardaba para el en la pequeña mesa del recibidor. La miro y le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Qué sientes Hinata?- dijo Sasuke.

Hinata enrojeció y Sasuke espero que respondiera.

-¿puedes explicarme que sientes?- respondió Hinata. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-pues ve, aclara tus ideas y madura un poco, y cuando estés listo para explicármelo, te responderé esa pregunta- dijo ella

Sasuke la miro por última vez, y salió del departamento

_Inmaduro._

Tal vez era el problema en el fondo, pero había tantas cosas en su cabeza.

La maravillosa experiencia de al fin besar a Hinata, de tener una leve esperanza de que todo terminara bien, pero no tenía un sentido muy claro de ese _buen final_.

¿y si Hinata no sentía nada por él, más que tan solo una cálida amistad? ¿Y si Naruto podía hacerla feliz?

Pero había un asunto más que resolver….

_Sakura._

Se sentía como un canalla, era cierto de que ella le gustaba, pero ahora podía ver que era un sentimiento poco profundo. Se rio de sí mismo y se sintió en verdad despreciable.

Dio unas vueltas y luego volvió a casa para enfrentar la verdad de una vez.

…

Apenas Sasuke salió de su casa, se echo a llorar de felicidad y de tristeza. Porque Sasuke podría haberse encaprichado con ella, solo por su egoísmo de tenerla siempre disponible, y así dejarían de ser amigos para ir cada uno por su lado. no podía imaginar la vida sin él, tal y como Sasuke había dicho. Nada pintaría igual.

Pero se sentía feliz al mismo tiempo de que ese sentimiento latente en su corazón tuviera más esperanzas que nunca, pero esa esperanza podría convertirse fácilmente en dolor.

Su esperanza era como un cristal, tal bella y tan frágil.

…

Sasuke se paro frente a Sakura, ella estaba esperándola en el sofá. Tenía su abrigo puesto y sus maletas junto a ella. Sasuke ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

-¿despertaste al fin, verdad?-dijo Sakura con voz quebrada y soltando una lagrima.

-yo te quería- dijo Sasuke- perdóname…nunca quise lastimarte-

-lo sé…de cierta forma, siempre lo sospeché, por eso no quería enamorarme de ti, ni darte mi corazón, pero eres demasiado guapo, tierno, caballero como para haberme resistido a tu encanto- dijo ella riendo triste, se miraron en un momento de silencio, Sakura le sonreía triste y Sasuke tenía una mueca de dolor y perdón en su rostro- es hora de que me vaya-

Sakura se pudo de pie y Sasuke el abrazo, Sakura lloro en su pecho.

-¿si yo hubiese respondido mejor a tu cariño…te habrías quedado conmigo?- pregunto ella

-si…pero aunque sea cruel decirlo…a la larga hubiéramos vivido una mentira…porque tarde o temprano creo que esto tenía que suceder…lamento lastimarte…eres tan bella y tienes tantas cualidades para lucir, pero lo escondes detrás de esa mascara que llevas puesta…busca un hombre que te quiera como persona, además de que te quiera como mujer- Sakura soltó a Sasuke y se fue casi corriendo de su departamento.

Sasuke se quedo solo, se saco la camisa y se sentó en su habitación. Lloro por ser un idiota.

Tantos años desperdiciados, tanto tiempo perdido, y ese tiempo dolía ahora. Se levanto y miro por el amplio ventanal de su habitación la luna llena. Lloro de nuevo y las lágrimas le caían sobre los músculos de su pecho. Sollozaba como un niño. Era un niño.

Pensó en Naruto, el era un buen tipo, alguien que sin duda haría feliz a Hinata, o por lo menos la trataría como merecía. Se los imagino junto y le dolió. Pero sintió la incapacidad de poder decir o hacer algo para impedirlo.

Naruto era un amigo leal, como pocos, y Hinata era una gran mujer, su mejor amiga y la persona más importante para él.

Analizo sus sentimientos, quería que por lo menos Hinata supiera lo que había en su corazón para ella.

Recordó cuando la conoció, y así cada momento vivido con ella. Respiro profundo y con la llegada de un nuevo recuerdo, y de todas las sonrisas, y de todos los abrazos que ella le dio. Lo hermosa que era.

Era más que estar simplemente enamorado, era más que desear, era mucho, muchísimo más. Algo que ya no le cavia en el pecho y sollozaba solo de darse cuenta.

El la amaba. Él era un idiota, un ciego, un estúpido, un niño, pero la amaba, y no se merecía que ella lo amara.

La amaba y por eso la cuidaba, la amaba y por eso la necesitaba; la amaba y por eso quería ver en sus ojos felicidad. Era para él preciada flor, de extraña belleza, de sublime olor, de increíble calor humano, un inmenso corazón, de delicado toque. Suave, hermosa, y dispuesta para querer, ser y sentir, y para sentirla, para verla florecer y nunca marchitar, porque ella era una belleza que permanecía en el corazón, hermosura contenida en una caricia, dulzura infinita en un beso.

Siendo él un idiota, tenía en su vida tan preciada joya. Frágil y fuerte; dura y suave.

No la merecía, y ella merecía un hombre que la cuidara y amara. Quizá Naruto podría hacerla feliz, y aun sabiendo que la amaba a su mejor amiga, estaba dispuesta a dejarla con Naruto.

Secó sus lágrimas, y se acostó a dormir un poco, tenía que trabajar, y sería un largo día.

…

Hinata se abrazaba a sus rodillas y lloraba, de pura rabia porque Sasuke era un verdadero idiota.

_Lo odio_, se decía. Pero al segundo siguiente admitía que eso no era cierto. Pero no podía dejar de enfadarse con él. No sabía explicarse porque, solo estaba muy molesta con el.

Entre lágrimas de rabia, una gran sonrisa apareció. Sasuke sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo perdido, esperando un gesto, una palabra, y en el cual Sasuke jamás hizo nada. Pensaba en Sakura, y en lo mal que se sentiría si estuviera en su lugar.

_Sasuke… idiota. _Se repetía. _Pero… ¿serás MI idiota…por el resto de mi vida?_

¿Por qué mentirse? Amaba a Sasuke, siempre lo había hecho, pero sentía que amarlo, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas ocurridas entre ellos, no era suficiente.

Sonó el timbre. Temió que fuera Sasuke, pero se dio cuenta de que Sasuke jamás tocaba el timbre.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, se seco un poco las lágrimas y abrió.

Era Naruto.

-Hola Hina… se que es un poco tarde pero perdí mi móvil y quería saber si podrías ir a tomar algo mañana- dijo Naruto en tono descendiente hasta que miro los ojos llorosos de Hinata- ¿Qué te pesa Hina? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado- si es muy mal momento me ire-

-no…- Hinata tomo el ante brazo de Naruto- ¿podrías…podrías escucharme?- pidió ella a punto de echarse a llorar.

Naruto sonrió y asintió. Hinata lo jalo hacia el departamento y volvió a llorar.

Naruto, dejo un gran sobre blanco que el conserje le dio para Hinata a un lado, y la abrazo mientras lloraba.

Sin duda aquella suave mujer era maravillosa, y despertaba un espontaneo cariño en él, pero debía admitir que no era atracción, ni amor de pareja, era otro sentimiento, y algo le decía que Hinata tampoco sentía algo muy profundo por él, al menos como pareja.

Cuanto Hinata se desahogo, Naruto escucho su versión de la historia. Ambos se confesaron no atraerse y rieron un poco. Naruto solo se dedico a escuchar, porque no sabía muy bien que decir, pero era justo lo que Hinata necesitaba.

Naruto recordó el sobre y aprovecho para que Hinata se tranquilizara pensando en otra cosa.

-Hina…tu conserje me dio un sobre para que te lo entregara, me dijo que lo había olvidado y que era de suma importancia que lo recibieras- Hinata tomo el sobre extrañado. Miro el remitente y sus ojos se abrieron enormes de impresión.

Abrió el sobre ansiosa, y leyó lo que había en su interior. Naruto miraba todo curioso, y sin aguantar más durante la lectura silenciosa e impresionada de Hinata pregunto

-¿de qué se trata?- ella solo lo miro sorprendida un momento, limpio sus ojos y sonrió.

-es de una empresa, en la ciudad vecina…hace un mes presente un proyecto de diseños y me han considerado para ser la jefa de departamento. Han quedado impresionados con mis diseños y quieren hacerme una entrevista, el mismo dueño vendrá pasado mañana a entrevistarme porque mis diseños han dejado una gran impresión él- dijo ella rápidamente emocionada.

-vaya…gran salto profesional y gran oportunidad… eso quiere decir… ¿te iras de la cuidad?- Hinata lo pensó unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que era así, se iría. De hecho ese había sido el plan, cambiarse de cuidad.

Asintió a modo de respuesta.

-¿y Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio. Hinata volvió a ponerse triste y pensativa. Naruto sintió que había dicho algo indebido. Así que trato de arreglarlo- bueno….lo importante es que descanses, y escojas algo bonito para esta entrevista, y estoy seguro de que todo irá bien- Hinata levanto la mirada y le sonrió

-gracias- dijo sonriendo

-de nada… y ya me voy a casa, te llamare pasado mañana, en la tarde para ver cómo te fue- se despidió con un beso en la frente de Hinata, y salió del departamento.

Hinata ya no quería pensar más, así que se fue a la cama.

…

Naruto miraba de lejos a Sasuke, y éste no lo miraba de vuelta. Naruto ya conocía los hechos, pero quería escuchar a Sasuke también, no tenía muy buena pinta. Se armo de valor y fue hacia él.

-¿podemos hablar un momento?- Sasuke lo miro monótono y se levanto esperando que Naruto lo guiara. Supo que él y Hinata ya habían hablado.

Subieron al techo para hablar.

-Hina me ha contado lo que paso entre ustedes- dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se desato un poco la corbata.

-Naruto…yo- comenzó a decir Sasuke, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-si vas a disculparte…no es necesario. Hinata y yo nos queremos- Sasuke lo miro pensando que Hinata había escogido a Naruto, se sintió tan dolido por su propia estupidez, cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza, decidido a no arruinar la felicidad de Hinata- ¿la amas Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto

-si- dijo Sasuke firmemente- pero la mereces más que yo-

-pues…que lastima que pienses eso…porque cuando te digo que Hina y yo nos queremos me refiero a como dos amigos lo hacen, digo…es una chica linda pero…creo que no hay algo profundo de pareja- dijo Naruto conteniendo la risa.

Sasuke quería golpearlo. Se contuvo porque merecía un poco de dolor.

-idiota- dijo el moreno enojado

-lo sé pero estamos hablando de ti. Sabes Sasuke, si la amas, y yo creo que es así, no pierdas mas tu tiempo-

-no es tan fácil-

-depende…puedes hacerlo fácil o difícil, pero hasta hoy lo has hecho muy difícil-

-siento que Hinata me tiene rencor-

-¿estás seguro? ¿y si ella también te ama?- eso hacía sentir a Sasuke muy bien.

-puede ser pero…yo no merezco su amor, es decir, lastime a Sakura, he sido un niño todo este tiempo, y creo que también la he lastimado a ella-

-pero puedes arreglarlo si te lo propones-

-¿Cómo voy a arreglar las cosas después de que la he cagado tanto?-

-juégate todas tus cartas para conquistar a Hina-

-¿me aceptara?-

-averígualo

-¿me ama?-

-pregúntaselo-

Sasuke miro a Naruto, con la gratitud en sus ojos. Gracias al rubio, se sentía mucho mejor.

-eres mi mejor amigo… ¿sabes por qué? Porque entre en esta empresa y nadie te hablaba, y entonces, murió mi padrino, era un pervertido pero yo lo quería mucho, toda la oficina hablada de mi a mis espaldas por no acostarme con ninguna chica, diciéndome que era gay, e incluso solo se me acercaban para burlarse. Y viniste y me invitaste un café, hicimos equipo y jamás te burlase e incluso sentía como apreciabas mi trabajo y hasta competías conmigo, me veias y me reconocías. Nunca te burlaste y sin proponértelo te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, me ayudaste a superar la pena de haber perdido a mi padrino…mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño, y no tengo hermanos, pero si lo hubiera tenido, me hubiera gustado que fuera como tu- abrazo a Sasuke, y éste lo abrazo de vuelta.

Naruto lo soltó y se preparo para volver al trabajo.

-¿Por qué nunca te has acostado con una mujer?-pregunto Sasuke.

-primero porque creo mucho en Dios, y sabes que eso está prohibido, y porque confió que Dios pondrá en mi camino a una maravillosa mujer a la cual le daré lo mejor de mí. Para mí el sexo es el mejor regalo para dos personas en una noche de bodas, descubrirse por vez primera al otro, y sentirse en completa entrega, sin nada pasado que te persiga. Solo tu amada y tú, como uno solo, en perfecta armonía dentro de nuestro mundo imperfecto y nuestra imperfecta naturaleza- respondió Naruto.

-pareces quinceañera- dijo Sasuke- pero por eso…se que eres un gran hombre, un gran ser humano y un gran amigo-

Naruto sonrió, le soltó lo último a Sasuke.

-¡ah! Y si vas a enamorar a Hina que sea rápido, si todo sale como ella quiere, se ira de la cuidad- y Naruto se fue dejando a un impactado Sasuke tras él.

* * *

><p><em> como ya saben TODOS los rv son bienvenidos =D<em>


	7. hasta luego, hasta mañana, hasta siempre

_hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero dejemne decirles que mis exmanes y clases ya casi terminan asi que les traigo un nuevo capitulo, falta historia asi que esten seguros de que esto no termina aqui...espero que les guste y aqui les va con mucho cariño_  
><em><em>**  
><strong>_..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La noticia lo dejo perplejo, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, así que obligo a Naruto a soltar todo lo que sabía. No entendió muy bien, pero conocía a Hinata, y sabia que tendría que ser una tonta para rechazar una propuesta que ha esperado años, pero la cuestión estaba, en que no pensó en la posibilidad de que no la volviera a ver.<p>

…

Hinata, al ver de quien se trataba, esa persona que la había citado para esa importante reunión, no sabía si sorprenderse o reír.

-¡Kiba!- pronuncio en un jadeo de sorpresa y jubilo- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Hinata…pues han pasado muchos años…no sabes cómo me costó encontrarte.

Kiba estaba hecho todo un buen mozo, los años le habían asentado muy bien. Vestía un traje gris oscuro muy elegante, una corbata de seda color vino y una camisa blanca. El cabello lucia algo despeinado peor sedoso.

Su picaresca sonrisa denotaba un aire seductor y seguro, y una alegría palpable de ver a Hinata.

-¿me has estado buscando?- pregunto extrañada Hinata

-sí y no…bueno…no sabía que enviarías un proyecto a mi empresa, así que cuando me presentaron los más destacables proyectos, y vi tu nombre, revise primero que todos tus diseños y tu propuesta, y me pareció increíble, así que te busque para que tuviéramos una cita- dijo Kiba

Hinata al escuchar esa palabra, se incomodo un poco

-¿una…una cita?- pregunto temerosa

-de trabajo…-rio nervioso

-¿tú eres el dueño de esa famosa empresa?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-si…hace algunos años termine de comprarla, la mantengo en pie con mucho esfuerzo…pero me da pereza quedarme en casa así que decidí también encargarme directamente del departamento de diseños…y así fue como tus diseños llegaron a mis manos y no pude ponerme más alegre-sonrió el joven de vuelta con sinceridad

-vaya…eres muy joven y has tenido mucho éxito- le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

El la miro y decidió hablar de lo que correspondía

-bueno…el motivo por el que estas aquí es para comunicarte que estas contratada…pero no para el puesto al que postulaste…-dijo él con seriedad.

Hinata se sintió extrañada y no entendía. Lo miro pidiendo una explicación, tratando de disimular su decepción, porque quería mucho el puesto, era su oportunidad de crecer de cambiar un poco su vida.

-se que no entendiste- rio él con nerviosismo- veras…ofrecí el puesto porque quería contratar un diseñador visionario para así, luego de unos meses, dirigiéramos juntos el departamento, me gusta mi trabajo pero a ratos se me hace pesadísimo, así que pensé en tener a alguien para que me ayude a coordinarlo, y entonces, vi tu trabajo, y supe que encontré lo que estaba buscando- aclaro Kiba

-eso me complace…y claro que me siento alagada pero...Dime...-Hinata se aclaro la garganta para preguntar porque no quería parecer una mal agradecida- ¿realmente te gusta mi trabajo..o… solo me contratas por ser _yo_?-

Kiba se rio un poco y la miro a los ojos.

-la verdad…es que me encanto tu trabajo mucho antes de saber que era tuyo…pero al saber que te pertenecía sentí la confianza que necesitaba sin necesidad de ponerte a prueba-

-pero…hace años que no nos vemos…es decir…no somos precisamente amigos…-dijo ella mirando la mesa

Kiba sonrió un poco, también estaba nervioso.

-pues si…no somos amigos…pero podríamos serlo desde ahora…y hace mucho que no nos vemos…pero si aceptas…eso cambiara y nos veremos muy seguido-

Hinata lo miro y le sonrió algo dudativa.

-pues mira- dijo Kiba al verla indecisa- piénsalo, estaré aquí hasta mañana, no quiero presionarte pero puedes responderme hoy en la tarde- Hinata asintió y él se puso de pie para irse- espero que me digas "si"- tomo una de las manos de Hinata y se fue.

Hinata se quedo mirando la mesa un momento, y luego se levanto y salió a caminar.

Pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo unos días. Durante años estuvo todo igual, sin altos ni bajos, siempre lo mismo y la vez, siempre divertido; pero ahora, solo le quedaba el mal sabor de lo que acababa de pasar con Sasuke.

Pensaba también en él, y mucho. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no lo ama, porque a pesar de todos los años, ella seguía enamorada de él. Pero la manera en la que se habían dado las cosas, le hacían pensar que Sasuke nunca estaría con ella, o por lo menos, eso pensaba ella.

Pero ella había esperado esa oportunidad durante meses, cuando en su mente sabía que Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ella, y debía confesar, que una de las razones por la cual postulo a esa increíble oportunidad laboral, era para darse una oportunidad como mujer. Quizá lejos encontraría a alguien y ser feliz, y sabia que cerca de Sasuke jamás lograría darse una oportunidad con alguien. Quería avanzar, quería crecer, y por eso quería irse, aun lo quería. Sasuke fue muy…imponente, inconsciente…no pensó en sus sentimientos, ni en los de Sakura, le había demostrado que sentía de una manera poco confiable. La idea de irse aun resonaba fuerte en su mente, pero su determinación flaqueaba, porque siempre se dijo, que si se iba no regresaría.

Amaba a Sasuke, y aunque se moría de ganas por creerle, no podía.

…

Sasuke dejo todo y se fue a buscar a Hinata, pero no la encontraba, se le acaba el aliento de tanto correr. La busco por todos los lugares donde ella solía ir. En la cafetería e la esquina, en la librería del centro, en la exposición de arte contemporáneo, donde tomaba sus clases de violín avanzado. En las innumerables caras de las mujeres al pasar, pero no la hallaba.

Se detuvo derrotado, llamaba y llamaba al celular de Hinata, pero lo mandaba al buzón de voz. Un mal presentimiento se apoderaba cada vez más de él.

…

Hinata trato de encender su móvil, pero recordó que tenía poca batería, así que tomo la tarjeta de Kiba y desde una caseta de teléfono público, marco el número indicado. Le dijo que aceptaba el puesto. Kiba se emociono mucho con la respuesta, y le dijo como prepararían su traslado. Hinata colgó y se fue a casa.

…

Sasuke sin poder mas, y siendo muy tarde, llego al fin al departamento de Hinata. Busco la llave, tal vez Hinata había olvidado quitarla, o tal vez la había dejado por inercia, pero cuando reviso, no había nada. Su corazón pareció ser atravesado por algo en ese momento. Apretó los puños y golpeo la puerta desesperado, al borde de las lagrimas. Pero nadie abría.

-¡Hinata! Si estás ahí…ábreme por favor…no te vayas- gritaba. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería jugar sus últimas cartas por ella.

Repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero nadie respondía.

…

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hinata escuchaba los gritos de Sasuke, pero no tenia fueras para mirarlo…no sabía ni siquiera porque, simplemente no podía. O quizá era solo miedo. Miedo de caer en los brazos de Sasuke, y flaqueara su decisión de irse, porque si daba margen a que Sasuke la atrapara, seguramente lo haría. Afirmo su espalda contra la puerta, los golpes de los puños de Sasuke los sentía en su piel, la fuerza con la que su garganta pronunciaba su nombre, y la suplica de que no le abandonara. Sus fuerzas la abandonaban cuando se trataba de Sasuke, era algo tan infantil, pero no menos cierto. Fue cayendo poco a poco hasta que quedo sentada en el piso. Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos a mares. Estaba solo con una bata de satén y aun la toalla en el pelo; se quito la toalla de la cabeza y la mordió para que Sasuke no la escuchara y se fuera, y asi también, morderse las ganas de abrir esa puerta.

Pero escucho la voz de su vecina y se quedo en silencio.

…

Sasuke comenzó a llorar, nadie estaba ahí dentro según él, y no sabía donde más buscar, gritaba una y otra vez y nadie le atendía. Una vecina de Hinata salió del departamento del frente, había solo dos departamentos por piso.

-disculpe pero ¿podría bajar la voz? Tengo un bebe durmiendo aquí dentro- dijo la señora con algo de enojo.

Sasuke limpio sus ojos y la miro para disculparse. Del otro lado Hinata escuchaba silenciosa y atenta.

-perdóneme, no era mi intención- la mujer lo vio mal, así que asintió en un gesto de comprensión- perdone la molestia pero ¿no sabe si la señorita que vive aquí llego hoy?-pregunto Sasuke.

-la vi salir muy temprano esta mañana, vestida formal…pero no he visto que haya regresado- dijo sinceramente la señora, Sasuke bajo la vista decepcionado, y se convenció de que ella no estaba- ¿está todo bien, joven?-pregunto la señora viendo mal a Sasuke.

-si está todo bien…solo perdí…No importa y gracias- Sasuke, derrotado bajo la cabeza y comenzó a retirarse.

La señora entro a su departamento, un poco extrañada.

Mientras tanto, Hinata lloraba con la mano puesta en la manecilla a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke ya se había ido cuando se decidió abrir. Cerró la puerta y lloro desconsoladamente.

Recordaba su maravillosa amistad, y como le dolía la situación actual. Lo amaba tanto, pero no sabía ni siquiera que hacer, como enfrentar las cosas. Pero era cierto también, que ella había tomado una decisión. Y como una despedida, tomo un papel y escribió algo para Sasuke.

Kiba le había dicho que ella podía llegar a ocupar su puesto en dos semanas, pero le pidió que fuera ese mismo día. Hizo una llamada a su empleo actual y renuncio, esa misma tarde había llamado también a quienes se encargarían de mandarle todas sus cosas una vez que ella estuviera ya instalada. Ella se marcharía al otro día con Kiba.

…

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Perdona mi cobardía, pero no puedo mirarte ahora. He tomado una decisión, aunque la verdad, hace mucho la había tomado, tú lo sabes. Te amo. Esa es la verdad, mucho tiempo te he amado, te llevo muy profundo, y nunca saldrás de ahí me temo. _

_Perdona también que no pueda creerme que me ames, sé que me quieres, has sido un excelente amigo hasta hoy, pero no quiero ser solo una chica que llene tus vacios, no quiero ser alguien a quien mañana vayas a dejar de querer porque el amor que siento es amor puro y sincero. En este momento me entristece tanto dejarte, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Necesito pensar. Necesito crecer. Necesitamos crecer._

_Sabes también que si me voy, no sé si volveré. No tengo nada más que decirte, sino tan solo que te amo, mucho._

_ Hasta luego, hasta mañana…hasta siempre_

_Hinata_

…

Naruto acudió al llamado de Hinata. Hablaron hasta muy avanzada la madrugada, Naruto no sabía que decirle, solo la abrazó, tomo la nota y accedió a entregársela a Sasuke. Se quedaron despiertos. Hinata recogió sus cosas, el sol salía y era hora de partir. Naruto le sonreía tiernamente, deseándole éxito y muchas bendiciones. Beso su frente y la dejo en la puerta del taxi. En el aeropuerto la esperaba su nuevo compañero.

Hinata se fue, despidiéndose con la mano a través del vidrio del taxi. Naruto la vio alejarse y doblar en la esquina. Sintió pena por ambos. Miro la nota y no podía creer que terminaran asi las cosas entre ellos dos. Tomo un taxi corrió a casa de Sasuke.

…

La angustia en el corazón de Sasuke no había nada mas sino crecer. Había pasado la noche en vela, llamando y llamando a Hinata y su móvil solo lo pasaba al buzón de voz.

Era de madrugada y su puerta sonó estruendosamente. Unos golpes rápidos lo alertaron. Abrió y era Naruto. Estaba agitado y sin aliento. Le entrego la nota. La leyó con tristeza y se tapo el rostro con las manos para contenerse. Pero Naruto, ya recuperado y con mucho más aliento, le dijo en que aeropuerto estaba Hinata, que fuera por ella.

Sasuke vio su última oportunidad. Salió casi sin camisa y se dio cuenta de que un taxi lo esperaba. Naruto lo había dejado ahí para él, incluso ya lo había pagado. Sasuke sonrió y agradeció a dios tener un amigo así. Mientras el taxi se dirigía raudo al aeropuerto se abrochaba su camisa.

…

Hinata miraba algo nerviosa a los guardias, debía pasar por aquel procedimiento de seguridad antes d abordad. Kiba veía su nerviosismo, así que puso su mano en su hombro como una señal de que todo saldría bien. Pasaron el procedimiento y se dispusieron a abordar, pero justo antes de traspasar el andén de abordaje, Hinata miro hacia atrás, estaba atestado de gente. Pero ninguna de esas personas era quien ella buscaba, ninguna era _quien su corazón buscaba_.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Kiba mirando en dirección donde miraba Hinata. Su mirada estaba perdida, y se veía triste. Como que quería encontrar algo que no encontró.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación. _No había venido después de todo._

-no, todo bien- respondió, y abordo el avión

…

Sasuke llego corriendo al aeropuerto, miro el panel donde se indicaba el vuelo que tomaría Hinata, pregunto al guardia por los pasajeros de ese vuelo…pero lamentablemente, ya todos habían abordado, y el avión estaba en proceso de despegue.

Él miro por los ventanales como el avión emprendía vuelo. Hinata se había marchado, y el quizá no la volvería a ver.

¿Qué serian las cosas sin ella? ¿Cómo sería su vida sin ella? Eran las preguntas que rompían el corazón de Sasuke.

…

Hinata miraba por la ventana tratando de parecer seria, y mostrarle a Kiba que no estaba feliz, sino que estaba muy triste, porque dejaba atrás al hombre que amaba. Pero se aferro a que no hay mal, que por bien no venga…pero aun así se preguntaba ¿había sido un error marcharse tan rápido, sin siquiera una despedida?

* * *

><p><em>explore mi lado mas sentimental para escribir este capitulo ¬3¬<em>

_se que quiza hay muchas incoherencias de parte de los protas pero todo tendra una explicaion xD_

_nos leemos muy pronto y montones de gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse un tiempo de leer mi historia y de dejarme un rv...me dan cosquillitas leerlos :P_

_n.n nos estamos leyendo_


End file.
